Love or hate
by twilaholic
Summary: It's been 147 years since Bella was changed. Since Edward left her. She's in a coven and also going out with someone. But what happenes when the Cullens walk into her life once again.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Marie swan get down here now!"

I rushed down stairs too see everyone waiting for me. Yes I was in a coven. I was changed 6 days 4 hours and 33 seconds after Ed…he left me. I still couldn't say his name even though I was with someone. His name is Ricky he helped me with everything. And he grew to me in ways I didn't think he would. And Ed… he can go to hell for all I care. He hurt me. No he killed me. And the others the Cullen's they can go right along with him because they played along with his game. What was I a human pet to them? But that's all over now.

I'm a happy vampire. It's been 147 years since I was changed. And I've made great friends. We have a coven of 6. Rick is the leader. He has a power and that's to freeze time he can still go and walk and when he touches someone they'll unfreeze also. And I'm going out with Rick. Then there is Eric he can see the future not like Alice though he can see everything that'll happen to you in the next hour when he touches you and that's only if he wants to see it he doesn't have too. He is with Rina she doesn't have a power well yeah the power of annoyance. Then there is Victoria. She changed a lot after she changed me. We suffered and got over James and Edward together. Of coarse I had help from rick and she had help from. Dillan. Dillan's power is healing he can heal wounds unfortunately not the emotional kinds just the physical.

"Finally!." Dillan got up and then gave his hand to Victoria. Dillan was 6'4 and had short blond hair. He wasn't too muscular or to shabby he was right in the middle.

"Yeah I could have gotten down here in half the time and still looked better than you. No offense you know I love you." Rina got up and started hopping up and down so that Eric would get up too. Rina was short shorter than Alice she was like 5'1 very skinny petite body. She was the second prettiest out of all of us. I apparently was the first. She has wavy bleach blond hair that reaches her mid back. Eric was 5'11 he had light brown skater type hair and a fit body.

Rick grabbed my hand. "You know that's impossible Rina know one looks better that my Isabella." I had stopped being called Bella that left the baby part of me aside.

Rick pulled me in to hug him. Rick was 6'5 and had the best body out of the guys muscular but not overly muscular. And not to skinny either. He had black untidy hair. And green eyes. For some reason his eyes did not change during his transformation.

Eric went to the door. But before he opened it he said. "First day of forks high school here we come." He and rina walked out towards there black Ferrari.

Victoria hugged me and whispered into my ear so only I could hear. "Be strong you know he's not here but I know that you might bet some memories fight them."

Only Victoria knew that I was afraid that my memories would make me soft again. Not even Rick. I couldn't hurt him telling him that I may still be in love with Edward. Victoria and Dillan got on there black Lamborghini while me and Rick headed to his red porche. Then we all sped away to Forks High School.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. They are not there and if they are they'll deserve what ever it is you'll do to them. I kept telling my self this over and over.

"Isabella babe were here." I looked up and saw the familiar school buildings.

Rick got out and went around to open the door for me. I didn't bother trying to beat him he would just get mad at me for not letting him be a gentlemen.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome my beloved." Rick bowed down. And I laughed at him.

"You are such a clown."

"Does this clown deserve a kiss?"

"Of course what kind of lady would I be?" I gave rick kiss that was soon interrupted.

"Ahm." I turned around and saw Eric, Rina, Victoria, and Dillan.

I got annoyed. "Excuse me we were in the middle of something."

Eric grabbed my arm. His face went blank. He was having a vision. After 4 minutes he went back to normal. "Oh crap."

I went off on him. "What the hell Eric you know I don't like you looking into my future."

"I didn't mean to but Isabella listen to me."

Rick grabbed my waist. "What did you see Eric was it to volturi?"

Victoria stood next to me. "No we haven't done anything wrong."

Rina went to stand by Eric. "Will you guys shut up and let him talk."

"Hurry Eric." I urged him but he didn't say anything

Then I heard it that voice that brought anger and pain to me. "Bella?"

Eric pointed to the person behind me. "That." I turned around and saw Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! i got 9 reviews for the first chapter that makes me sooooo happy!!

and plenty of story alerts and was favorited woot woot.

anyway i really tried to work on some of the things that u guys commented on. im afraid i didnt do a hot job though. anyway enjoy.

chapter 2

"Bella is that really you

It was him he looked like he did before. His messy reddish brown hair his topaz eyes his face everything. Only there was something different he looked…..he looked sadder.

"Bella is that really you?"

I heard a dry sob escape from him then he was hugging me. One second he was hugging me the next he was on the floor. Rick growled at Edward then turned to hug me. I hugged him back something I didn't do with Edward.

Alice and the others got there in a hurry and they all gasped when they saw me.

Emmett walked up to me. "Sis?"

I stepped back still hugging Rick. Eric and Dillan stepped in front of Rick and I. I looked at there faces, they were all alike filled with pain but curiosity at the same time. I turned to look at Edward who was still on the ground. His face was the most pained of all. It looked like he would cry if he could.

Victoria grabbed my arm. "Are you all right."

"You!" Edward growled

Alice grabbed Edward restraining him from moving. "Don't think about it Edward we are in a public place we are going to attract attention stop it."

"I don't care Alice she turned Bella into one of us I'm going to kill her if not here somewhere else."

Dillan growled at him too quiet for human ears and was about to punch Edward when I stopped him with one of my powers.

"Let me hit him." He spat and turned to look at me his hand still raised in the air.

"No if you punch him you'll send him flying and he wont get hurt." I said this quietly but he and the others could still hear me just not the humans.

"Yes it will trust me I'll make it hurt."

"Think Dillan if you hit him and send him flying of what are people going to think. You can kill him later if that's what you want."

"No!"

I hugged Rick harder. "I think its better if we all go to class now people are staring."

Indeed people were starting to form a circle around us. But they were all out of hearing range. I forced Dillan's arms to his side but he was struggling trying to get free from my force.

"Stop it!" He screamed this time he was heard by the humans because they jumped back fearing for thier lives.

"Dillan your making this difficult stop it now." Although it wasn't hard for me to keep his arms at his side, I didnt like using my powers not on my family.

Alice looked at me appaled. "How are you doing that?"

"I believe that doesn't concern you."

She had a pained look. "Bella don't please."

Rick grabbed on to me tighter. "Eric I order you to stop. Isabella you can stop now Dillan isn't going to hurt any one. Right Dillan?"

Dillan hesitated then nodded he knew better than to disobey Rick.

Rick nodded at Dillan then turned to me. "Love I think we should go."

"Yeah lets go." We walked away from there but not before I could see Edward's pained expression. "Good," I thought.

I turned around before we walked into the office. They all stared at me worried. They knew everything about me and Edward there were no secrets in our family. Then all of a sudden Rina punched my arm.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"Suck it up don't let them know they are hurting you. Gosh dang I thought you hated them now stop being a baby and show them the Isabella you are now, not the one you used to be."

"Your right," I mumbled. I closed my eyes and touched each one of their heads. "There I blocked your minds."

I have a total of three powers. I have telekinesis which means I can move and stop things by just thinking it, I can block mine and peoples blocks and memories from people like Aro and Edward thoughts, and I can send thoughts pictures memories whatever I'm thinking to other people.

"Well lets get this over with." Rick squeezed my hand and led me into the office to get our schedule.

The secretary looked at us and her jaw dropped. It was always funny to see people's reaction towards us.

"We're new here and need to pick up our schedules." I tried to hide my laugh as I said this because her mouth was still wide open.

"Ummmm……wha…what?"

"I'm Isabella Hendrix and I'm here along with my brothers and sisters to pick up our schedules."

"Oh yes the Hendrix's and the Carmichaels."

I nodded. "Yes."

She got our schedules and didn't look up as she read the names out loud. "Isabella, Eric, and Dillan Hendrix and then Rina, Victoria, and Rick Carmichael."

We stepped up and received out schedules. Then went to my first period class along with Rick. But not before we heard her say.

"They look sort of like those other new kids the Cullens and the Hales. Wow."


	3. english class

yay im not grounded anymore. im sooooo sorry but this is a really crappy chapter.

oh...and about my grammer im really really sorry about that im not really good at grammer hehe

anyway thank you sooooooooo much for all the marvalous reviews

Rick and I walked in our first period English class holding hands. I didn't bother scanning the room to see who was there I didn't care.

"Ah Miss Hendrix and Mr. Carmichael welcome to Forks." He signed our slips. "Please take a seat in the two seats by Mr. Cullen."

I turned and looked at the class room for the first time. Edward was in the very back, there were only two seats left and they were on either side or him.

I turned to look at Rick to find that he was looking at me. "Are you alright?" he whispered this so low that no humans or even Edward were able to hear.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sent this to his brain.

He looked at me then nodded. He grabbed my hand and then led me to my seat which was on the right side of Edward. He kissed me then headed to his seat. I noticed that Edward like me was uncomfortable. I fought all urges to punch him and rip his dead heart out. But no I can't, wouldn't, couldn't do that to him.

Why did I still want to reach over and grab his hand? I didn't look at him, memories of how his lips felt on mine started flooding through my brain. And I still want that I want to kiss him. But no Isabella you can't he played with you remember that you were just a toy to them.

Mr. Welling started class when I heard Rick whisper.

"Maybe we can talk to Mr. Welling and have him work some other seating chart out." Edward and I were the only ones that heard him.

"Do you really think that he is going to change our seating chart just because we want to sit by each other?" I didn't send this to his mind I wanted Edward to hear that I wanted to be with Rick that I had forgotten him though I really hadn't.

"Maybe, we can always persuade him of course."

"Persuade how Rick."

I saw Edward paying close attention to our little conversation.

"Well you can turn on your girly charm."

Girly charm? So wait every time that we went out it was only for my girly charm. No I won't let this happen again if this is some sort of game to Rick then ill end it right now.

I raised my eyebrow. "Wait a sec so when I'm with you it's only girly charm or what."

"No no no no wait it came out wrong."

"Okay so explain it to me right Rick."

"Look I don't want you to do that sexy charm that you do with me." Liar when had I done anything sexy with him.

Edward stood up. "What!" he grabbed rick from the shirt and got him out of his chair. "I swear if you have touched her in anyway that's not appropriate I will make you wish you hadn't."

Rick pushed Edward out of the way. "Oh really well I doubt that, and what's it to you? You dumped her remember."

Edward was about to punch Rick, but Mr. Welling ran to get in the way when Edward saw that he stopped himself.

"Mr. Cullen Mr. Carmichael I don't know what your problem is but we do not resolve our conflicts like this after school detention 2 weeks starting today."

I was so mad it was beyond words. "Mr. welling can I go to the nurse I don't feel quite well."

"Yes go Miss Hendrix."

"Rick we are over." I sent this to rick right before I closed the door behind me.

I didn't bother going to the nurse. I sent a thought to Victoria to come and find me in the girl's restroom.

I was sitting in the corner when she got there.

"What happened it's not even past 1st period yet."

I explained everything to Victoria with details. "And that's what happened."

"You have the worst luck ever."

"Yeah but I'm upset with rick I always thought I knew him what got into him."

Victoria sighed and sat next to me. "Rick was jealous."

"What do you mean I'm with him he shouldn't have to be jealous?"

"Well not only that but he's scared that you'll leave him for Edward."

"That'll never happen."


	4. lunch

OMG i love you guys!! your great really i love getting reviews and the positive feed back. Once again i am sooooo sorry about my grammer its terrible i know.

And to answer someones question this story is ExB but you guys have to get it Bella is mad right now she cant forgive him that easily. And they havent had a chance to talk soooo yeah thatll come later.

love ya'll xoxoxoxoxo

I couldn't pay attention to my other 3 periods it was impossible. I ignored the teachers I ignored the people staring at me and I ignored Rick.

Rina waved her hand in my face. "Woo hoo what's wrong Belli."

"Isabella Rina you know that."

"You didn't answer my question _Isabella_." She said this in a sing song voice while she examined her nails.

I was walking to lunch with since I had her 4th period.

"I broke up with Rick."

Rina stopped and shouted. "For Edward!" Her hands clasped her mouth. It was funny to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes open wide.

"No of course not." Why was everyone thinking that i wasnt that stupid. Was I?

"Then explain lady because I don't understand." Rina look well confused like always

"Well he was acting weird in first not like his normal self." I thought i could count on him for everything. Maybe I was wrong.

"Ugh Belli you are weird. You don't dump a guy because he acts weird one day in his life."

"Well…..I guess your right." Is she?

"I'm always right now go and make up with him." With a hmph she marched to the snack bar to get her "Lunch".

I headed to the table where Eric, Dillan, Victoria and Rick were sitting with there food.

"Rick can…can I talk to you."

"Sure." He got up and grabbed my arm leading me to the door.

We were about to leave when the Cullen's showed up. Rina was behind them making faces at them she stuck out her tongue and I chuckled.

Alice put her tray of food on our table. "Hi we were wondering if we can sit with you."

Rick hugged me from behind then answered her. "Sorry but there's not enough room."

Edward stepped up glaring at Rick. "We can always move to another table."

Dillan growled. "Get the picture Cullen we don't like you we don't want to sit with you."

"Yes we got the picture but we are trying to be friendly, and besides we need to discuss the hunting boundaries and of a treaty that we have." Edward turned to say that to Dillan.

I spoke next. "I know the boundaries and of the treaty thank you."

Alice frowned. "Sooo….we can't sit here can we""

I shook my head. "No Alice."

They looked at me then walked away.

Rick grabbed my waist. "Let's go talk."

He led me to one of the many benches that were outside.

"So why did you break up with me." He sat on the bench and looked at the grass.

I stayed standing and crossed my arms. "What was up with you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you lied and then you told Edward that what did he care he dumped me that kinda hurt you know."

"I'm sorry Isabella I didn't mean to I was kind of scared."

"Of what." Please dont be what victoria said.

"That you would leave me for Edward."

I heard a shuffle in the bushes. I lifted my hand towards it and mentally lifted who ever was in there.

"Edward."

Edward looked shocked that I had caught him. I put him down as roughly as I could.

"Ummm…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He got up quickly.

"Sure you didn't."

"Really Bel… Isabella."

I sighed. "Edward leave."

"Can we talk?" I looked at his eyes they were pleading me.

"No I'm talking with Rick." I made a gesture to where Rick was at.

"Oh."

Edward looked sad and turned to leave.

"Well I defiantly got to worry now."

I turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean Rick?"

"You still love him."

I snorted. "No I don't I hate him."

"If you didn't love him you'd forgive and forget." How can I forget that he tore my life apart.

"Rick I was human and I was fragile and weak and he hurt me he took advantage of me I was there human pet him and the rest of those Cullens that's not something your likely to forget."

"Maybe but Isabella I am going to try with everything I got to make you love me."

Rick leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back but I couldn't help but think of how Edward used to kiss me.


	5. biology

k this chapter is much shorter than the others. once again sorry for my grammer.

thank you soooooooooooooooo much for the reviews

biology

I said goodbye to Rick and went to my fifth period biology class. How ironic was it biology the same period I had, had it 147 years ago. I handed him my slip and went to my assigned lab. I put my head down on the lab and wrapped my arms around it. I knew who entered the room once the sent hit me.

"Hello I'm new." I held my breath when I heard his velvet voice. I hadn't paid attention to it earlier because I didn't want to. I couldn't my heart and mind wouldn't let me. Because of my fear of being hurt again.

I was lost in thoughts when the chair next to me slid out. I kept my head down. "Don't look, don't look." I kept telling myself this over and over again.

After a whole minute 60 stinking seconds Edward let out a deep breath.

"Bella look at me."

My hands balled up into fists then I turned to look at Edward.

"Bella we need to talk."

"It's Isabella."

"I don't care you will always be my Bella."

"Mr. Cullen Mrs. Hendrix please quite down."

I turned my gaze from that beautiful face to the front of the classroom. I couldn't focus on the lesson not with Edward so close. I wanted to hit him. Make him feel at least 1/16 of the pain he made me feel. But that would be low for me or anyone. Edward doesn't love me never did and that's something I have to accept.

Soon the bell rang I got up from my seat before Edward or anyone else had a chance to try to talk to me. I ran at human speed to the girls' room ignoring the teachers that welled at me on the way there. I got there and fell on my knees I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I heard footsteps I looked up to see Victoria and Rina.

"How did you know I was here." I sat down and hugged my knees putting my chin on my knees.

Rina sat next to me and put his hand on my back. "Cause we know you silly Belli."

Victoria sat in front of me. "When we saw Edward walk into your fifth period class we assumed you would kinda break down."

I half smiled. "You guys know me better than I know myself."

"Course we do Belli. Can I ask you something though?"

I nodded.

"Well do you love Edward?"

"Yeah."

"And…. What about rick."

"I don't know I mean first he was my best friend and then I started to feel something more for him but not like I felt for Edward. Not even close."

"And what would you do if Edward wanted to get back with you."

"I don't have to worry about that he doesn't love me never did."

Victoria shook her head. "You can't know that."

"Yes I do I've told you the story. He told me he didn't love me remember."

Rina patted me on the back. "That's true they used and abused you."

"Rina!" Victoria hit rina on the head.

"Its alright its true you cant get mad at her for saying the truth."

Suddenly there was a slam of one of the stall doors and Alice walked out how did I miss her scent.

"Bella, Isabella or whatever if you actually think that we used you. You are completely and totally wrong!"

With that she stomped out of the restroom.


	6. the fight

hello peoples hehe!! so to answer a few questions on the last chapter alice was in the stall to spy on victoria rina and bella becuase she had a vision. the second the reason they couldnt smell her was because they were to caught up in there conversation to notice. and also im looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please tell me. and last but not least im sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i took this long. anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please exuse my bad grammer skills.

luv you guys

xoxoxoxoxo twilaholic

My mouth was hanging open.

Rina was speechless. "W-w-was that Alice?"

"Yeah." I closed my mouth.

"How did I not smell her belli? Did you smell anything."

"No."

"What about you Victoria?"

"Well I kinda caught a whiff of something but I was worried about Isabella."

Alice spied on us. She heard everything, was that a good or bad thing. Well how much damage can it do to her she did this to me she caused this she and the rest of them caused everything.

(A.N: so I'm going to switch to Alice's point of view cause this is kinda important.)\

Alice's pov

I didn't wait to see there reactions. I went to look for Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed this in my head over and over again. "Edward come here now I need to talk to you now!"

I told him where I was going to meet him and waited. 2 minutes later Edward should up.

I hit him in the face over and over again letting out dry sobs.

"It's……..all……..your…….fault!"

Finally Edward grabbed my arms and stopped me. I heard a growl and saw jasper furious.

"Let her go."

Edward let me go and stepped back. Jasper came to my side and then was followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"What are you guys doing here I only called Edward?"

Emmett hit my head. "It wasn't hard to ignore your screams Alice I'm surprised that the humans didn't hear."

Rosalie was tapping her foot impatiently and twisting a piece of her hair. "What's wrong Alice what happened?"

"Fine I'll start from the start. I had a vision that Bella was in the girls room with Victoria and that other girl what's her name oh well she doesn't matter. Anyway they were talking but there were a lot of holes in my vision so I decided to spy on them. I knew it would work cause I had a vision that they wouldn't notice me they would be too caught up in there conversation. So right before the bell rang I sneaked into the stall and heard everything."

Edward looked at me furious. "You spied on her!"

"Well duh. Anyway because of you Edward cause of your stupid fault she hates us. And guess why? Because you told her that you didn't love her. You lied to us you hurt her. And she thinks we just used her for our amusement that's why!" I felt jasper tryingto calm me down I was shaking to this point.

I didn't even notice what happened but before I knew it Edward was knocked to the ground and Emmett was on top of him. Jasper tried to pull him off but he couldn't Emmett was too strong. We watched how he hit Edward and Edward was letting him he wasn't defending himself.

After a minute the Hendrix and Carmichael coven showed up.

Victoria's mate looked at Edward and Emmett then turned to me. "What the hell is going on?"

"You heard, why do I need to answer."

"We came to help although you don't deserve it but maybe we should go."

I looked around and saw that Bella wasn't there. "Where is Bella?"

"Isabella to you."

Jasper growled. "She asked you a question maybe you should answer."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bella's older brother now open you mouth and tell us where she's at."

Victoria stepped up. "Why do you care?"

Rosalie grabbed her and threw him on the ground. "Tell me where she is at damn it."

"Once again I repeat my question."

"Because she part of our family and we love her and since that idiot over there lied to her our families been jacked up. Now tell me or I'll rip off that pretty little head of yours."

Victoria looked at her with pain in her eyes.

"She left."


	7. leaving

We were all shocked, frozen in place

HEEEEEEEEEEEEY im so sorry I took so long sooooo the winner is drum roll please THE-PURPLE-BLACK woot woot round of applause peoples

Anyway that means there is a chapter.

Enjoy

We were all shocked, frozen in place. We didn't know what to say. How could Bella leave? Was it my fault? Maybe, but that couldn't be enough to make her leave could it.

I looked at Edward, if he could cry he would be balling his eyes out.

"Gone where?" he asked he looked frustrated and mad and sad wow poor Edward.

Victoria closed her eyes before answering. "She left."

"Do you think she'll be back?" His voice shook a little while he said this.

"Ask Rick that. He knows her better than anyone in this world, he's the only one who knows what goes on in her head."

We all turned to Rick. He looked as bad as Edward, he truly did love her.

Edward looked into his eyes "What do you think Rick?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"You have to know."

"What do you think she'll do?" Edwards jaw clenched oh no he was loosing his temper. I tightened my grip on Jaspers hand. He turned to look at me and I looked at Edward. He followed my gaze then nodded. He sent a calming wave towards him.

Rick sat down and grabbed his head "There are two possibilities, the first that she will go and run, she likes to do that, and clear her head then come back. Then……"

We all waited for the response but he didn't say anymore.

"Then what!? We don't have all day," snapped Emmett.

He didn't say anything but continued to stay quiet.

"Please Rick tell us." I said it sounded as though I was pleading.

Still nothing. He stayed holding his head, probably holding back dry sobs.

Edward went towards Rick _oh no_ I thought. "Rick if you love Bella as much as I do then you would tell me what she might or might not do."

Rick looked up at Edward then nodded " . . . Then there is the possibility that she might leave for ever. She'll run for a while then after that she'll realize she needs to leave. Once she's made the decision to leave she'll do it straight away. She won't need to tell us, she has plenty of money."

We all looked at him.

Rosalie raised her hand like asking for permission to talk "So she'll just leave forever?"

"I don't know."

Edward looked at Rick again in confusion "What do you mean?"

"If I could have just seen her face I would know but I didn't I have no idea what she was feeling when she left."

"What do you think she'll do?"

"I think she'll leave."

Bella's point of view.

Run run run run run run run. I have to get away think. Alice heard she heard everything and she's going to tell Edward I still love him after what they did to me. I fell for their game and still haven't gotten over it! I can't be there when Edward finds out I can't be there joke! Not anymore. I can hear them now "Stupid Bella! She's so gullible that she fell for our game! She thought I loved her and after all these years she can't get over me."

What should I do, go back or leave? Both have advantages both have disadvantages. But no, I can't go back, I can't be shamed, I can't be made fun of, not again. I'll leave. I won't tell anyone where I'm going and then maybe in 50 years or so I can come back and see my family. But right now it's not the right time I cant I wont. Surely Rick knows my decision.

I smiled. Rick new me better than I knew myself. Sometimes that's a good thing, like right now he can tell my family of my decision, and when Victoria tells him what happened he will know why I made my decision and what I'm feeling right now. I can't help to think how my family will take the news, how the Cullens will take it and how he will take it. Edward why did you come back? Why did I ever have to meet you?


	8. the meadow

sorry it took so long i and danielle aka thepurpleblack were kinda busy any way hope you enjoy this chapert and thanks to everyone that voted and thanks to the fabulous danielle

Bellas pov

Before I leave I need to go somewhere. I know that place is going to upset me but I once loved it and I need to go there one last time.

Edward pov

I was speechless. All that was happening was my fault. I had been the cause of Bella running away, I had been the cause of this coven was suffering, and I had been the cause that Bella now being with Rick. I had pushed away my love with that lie I had told 147 years ago. Though the cause of that lie was made with the right intention I hadn't been thinking. I just wanted Bella to be safe away from my world which only brought destruction. How many times had Bella come close to dying around me? It wasn't a, coincidence; it wasn't because she was a danger magnet, although she was. It was because she was around us, my kind.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to leave.

"_Edward, don't do anything rash" _Alice thought.

I didn't bother to answer and blocked out the rest of my siblings thoughts. Which were filled with their sadness and slight hatred towards me. They were right, it was my fault. I took off, I needed to run. I let my legs carry me to my meadow . . . our meadow. There she was, Bella was standing in the middle, her back towards me.

Bellas pov

I heard someone come up at vampire speed. Automatically Edwards name popped into my head. Me and him where the only ones who knew about this meadow. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Bella." Edwards soft velvety voice spoke.

_No no no not Edward_ he was the last person I wanted to see before I left. He knew everything. He was probably here to make fun of me, torture me with his silly games. I had to leave.

"Sorry ill just leave I know this is your meadow." I said.

I started to run but he grabbed my arm and made me come to a stop.

"Don't leave we need to talk."

I shook my head I didn't- couldn't talk to him. "We don't need to talk about anything."

He looked at my eyes and whilst he did so I thought I saw sadness in his face. "What about Rick?"

I shook out of his grip. "Don't mess with Rick."

"Why are you with him? What do you see in him?"

Was he really asking these questions? Didn't he already know the answers? I turned to leave. It was ridiculous after so many years I still couldn't do anything that involved Edward Cullen.

I felt his hand grip my wrist. He then turned me around and grabbed both of my arms with so much force it hurt.

"Answer me Isabella Swan!" He said this between gritted teeth.

"I don't have to answer to you." I also said between gritted teeth.

He shook me. Pain and anger flashed across his face. "Yes you do Bella I need to know!"

"No you don't and you made that perfectly clear when you left!"


	9. talk with edward

**HEY PEOPLES im sooooo sorry it took this long to put a chapter up but i had a couple of problems when i sent the chapter to danielle she got it but when she sent it back i didnt so yeah then i wasnt here for almost a week because my grandmother passed away and then school and my birthday so yeah im sorry anyway i hope u guys really enjoy this chapter**

"No you don't and you made that perfectly clear when you left!"

Edward just stared at me. Pain was etched in every part of his face.

"Bella…..I-" he stumbled with his words.

"It's Isabella now!!" I couldn't do this. I turned to leave. Once again Edward grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"I need to talk to you Bella! I don't care what you say but right now I need you to know the reason I left!" He begged with me. I took in a deep breath and then nodded.

"Bella I left because I loved you. I still do love you I wanted you to be safe away from mythical creatures and the danger that we caused." He looked at the ground the whole time he spoke, "After the incident with James, then what happened with Jasper, I knew that we couldn't be part of your life. We only caused danger. You see, I couldn't- wouldn't put you though that. I thought that after a while you would forget about me, fall in love, get married, have children, and then grow old. I only wanted what was best for you!"

He stood up and grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"Bella, I love you. Please, please, please don't leave me stay here I can't lose you not again." Edward begged me.

I looked into his topaz eyes that automatically made me melt as memories I had of Edward began to flood my memory like a movie on fast forward. Unfortunately the last one was the one I feared the most, the one that had crushed me and taken my life; the one of Edward telling me he didn't love me.

I shook my head and pushed his arm away. "I'm not that stupid girl you met 148 years ago Edward. I'm not that gullible anymore, I don't believe your lies, and besides your game is over isn't it you don't need to lie to me. Wasn't it enough all those years ago, do you want to make me miserable again?"

"Bella, I never had any intentions of hurting you. I wanted to protect you."

"And did it ever occur to you that I was perfectly safe with you by my side!? Did you stop to think how much it would hurt me to be away from you!?"

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't think straight I just didn't want you to get hurt."

I shook with anger if I was human I would be in hysterics right now. "Don't lie to me Edward!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "I'm sick of you lying to me! I am old enough to comprehend just tell me the truth why did you use me!? Why did you lie to me!?"

"Bella I'm not lying! I love you!" Edward got on his knees and then looked at me hopelessly.

"You took everything from me! My friends, my family … you didn't even let me say goodbye! How could you just leave and think that everything was going to be great!? Did you really think I could get over you that easily!? I loved you Edward! I cared about you more then anything! You were my life! And all that was changed in an instant, my whole life crumbled before me in one night!"

My chest moved up and down with the deep unnecessary breaths that I took. Edward didn't say anything, his hands crushed the dirt, his eyes were shut, his jaw and muscles were tight. Was he mad?

"I just realize that if I leave right now I'll be just like you. If I leave I'll hurt rick- of course he will understand. That's why I can't leave, I can't hurt him, not after all he's done for me. And I refuse to be like you Edward Cullen. I refuse to leave the one who loves me and the one I love back."

Edward looked up at me, I couldn't read his face it had so many emotions on it. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do." _But never like I love you _I added mentally.

"Do you love him more than you love me?" he had hope in his eyes. This was the question I hoped he wouldn't ask.

I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, hoping he would forget about it and just leave but he didn't.

"Answer me Bella." I saw how Edward was still kneeling on the floor looking hopeful.

I bit my lip, I had to lie. "Yes."

"Yes what Bella." How could he not understand?

"I-I do love Rick more then you." I almost broke saying this because it was a total and complete lie. How could he even think that I could love anyone more than I loved him?

He stood up and looked at me in the eyes. He put his hands on my shoulder and said, "I don't believe you Bella."

"Why not?" I avoided looking into his eyes.

"Because you don't show that you love Rick and you are clearly avoiding having to look at me." With that he grabbed my chin and turned my face so that I was looking at him, "After all these years Bella, you still aren't a very good liar."

He grabbed my face with both of his hands and stared into my eyes for a while, then without a warning kissed me.


	10. secret conversation

**OMG im soooooooooo sorry i sent the chapter to danielle but im guessing she didnt get it or shes really busy any way **

**IS ANY ONE ELSE FREAKIN EXCITED FOR THE MOVIE PREMIER TOMORROW **

**ANY WAY THIS IS A GIFT TO U IN HONOR OF TWILIGHT**

**R&R**

The kiss lasted longer than I wanted it to. Thought I knew I wanted to kiss him.

I pushed Edward away. "Edward n.." I hadn't noticed a figure standing next to the trees till now.

Rick just stood there I could feel the pain coming from him. I knew him well enough to know what he was thinking and he was disappointed. How can I be so stupid how did I not hear him how did I not smell him? Is it that I was too overwhelmed with the kiss to notice anything else?

"Rick let me explain." I started to walk toward him and he stepped away.

"No Bella you don't have to explain anything." His eyes were pleading me not to continue.

He thinks I forgave Edward.

"Dammit rick I need to explain its not you think."

"Yes it is Bella even if you don't want to admit it."

Great, now hes talking about how I always loved Edward.

"I….." I was going to say I hate I'm always did but he interrupted me.

"No Bella you convinced your self that you did but deep down you….."

He's going to say did but never really was able too my heart was always in the way.

"No well maybe."

Maybe he is right after all he does know me so well.

"And I understand….."

I interrupted him but he was going to say he understands if I want to be with him.

"No I don't want to I…."

Cant…… he interrupted me.

I could see Edward looking at us both it looked like he didn't know what was going on. And he doesn't he can't read our minds right now and I'm glad.

"Yes you can……"

Once again I interrupted him but I knew him he was going to say I could because I loved him and that was stronger then me.

"It doesn't work that way……"

Not after what he did. But once again I was interrupted by rick

"It only matters what you………"

Want and nothing more.

"I don't know what I want that's the problem."

We all stayed silent for a moment. I had no clue what was running through rick head for once. And Edward looked like he was trying to fill in the blanks in the conversation.

"I….."

"Me too"

Edwards pov

This was absolutely ridiculous. One minute I was kissing the love of my life and now she was having a secret conversation. For one minute I was beginning to wonder if Bella and rick could read minds but that's not a good possibility. I tried to fit in the missing parts, but failed. It's impossible to understand these too.

"I….." Said Rick.

"Me too," said Bella.

What was that about? Whatever it was it sure sounded like they were going to tell each other that they loved each other.

Bellas pov

Rick stepped towards me he looked me in the eyes for the longest time then with his left hand he touched me right cheek, and left.

Instantly I broke into dry sobs. I fell on the ground my legs just seemed to give out and I curled into a ball knees to my chest and my hands balled in fists were my heart is supposed to be.

I hadn't been in that position since Edward left.


	11. break down

**hey peoples happy almost thanks giving **

**anyway id like to inform you guys that this is an extremely sucky chapter **

**thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to the fabulouse danielle for being my beta **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**cristal (twilaholic)**

I heard Edward call someone.

"She's not okay she needs her family. Get them…..Get them!!!"

Edward didn't speak to me as I continued to lay on the floor, dry sobs escaping from my chest. Every now and then I would scream in anguish and in hate. Hate of myself.

How could I do this to Rick when he was here for me? When all he ever did was love me, be with me and understand me?

I heard people coming. I opened my eyes. It was my family and the Cullens. Victoria and Rina ran to me.

"Belli are you okay? Where's Rick? What happened?" She asked, looking worried and confused.

I looked at their faces and that was it. I hugged them and just sobbed. Oh how I wished I could cry.

Dillan and Eric went up to me and just rubbed circles in my back waiting for me to calm down.

"It's not fair on him" I sent this to them.

I let go of them and took deep, unnecessary breaths.

Alice walked up to me.

"We are here for you Bella." She touched my arm and gave me a smile.

"Don't lie to me," I murmured.

"What? Bella how can you think that?"

How can I think that? That's it!

"Well let me see! Ummm I don't know Alice maybe because you guys left me!" Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice looked at me with pained expressions.

Jasper shook his head. "Bella we didn't….."

"Let me guess, you didn't want to."

"Yeah Edward made us." Said Emmett shaking his head.

"And what the hell Is Edward? He isn't your father so why listen to him!? Do you guys know what that did to me!?"

They shook their heads.

"That killed me! You guys didn't even say good bye." I took a deep breath maybe I can show them. "Would guys like to see what happened to me?"

They all stared at me wide eyed and before they could answer I played for them in their heads. Even my family even though they knew; it played like a movie in their heads. Starting from when Edward left me to those nights of being comforted by rick and everyone else.

After I was done they all just stared at me. Edward seemed to be the most affected by this as he was on the ground with his head in his hands.

Jasper looked like he was about to have a break down, probably due to my feelings.

"Now do you see what I went through? Do you see all the pain I had to endure?" nobody answered "Now how do you think I feel like when I see you guys 147 years later and it turns out it was a lie!? I've lost everything now because of that lie. Rick wasn't only my boyfriend he was my best friend he knew me more then any one of you! . . . But of course I chose Edward . . . because I'm stupid . . . because after all these years I'm still in love with you Edward."

We all stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity. It started to rain yet we did not move.

"Bella you have to know that we never ever wanted to hurt you. Edward wanted to protect you we thought it was pretty chivalrous and we agreed. We never thought he would last so long we thought we'd be back in a week or two." Alice stood up and grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I looked up to see that Edward was gone.

"Where's Edward?"

Everyone turned as well and saw that he wasn't there.

"Maybe he just needed a walk?" said Rosalie.

I was surprised she was talking to me.

She stepped up to me. "Bella I'm so sorry I never meant to be so rude and mean with you. I'm sorry I really am."

"Wow. . . um . . . I forgive you Rosalie."


	12. Edward's letter

**Omg im soooo sorry i had major writers block not fun let me tell you haha well i hope i did good**

**thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to Danie my awsome beta reader woot woot**

**r&r **

**love Cristal **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Cullens turned to leave I don't know if it was because they felt the need to or because I was pushing them away.

"Wait!" they all turned around quickly surprise clearly sketched on there faces. "Do you think I can go with you? You know to see Esme and Carlisle and well……to see if Edwards okay." My question even surprised me. I know we kinda just made amends but its too quick to get over what has happened.

A huge smile appeared on Alice's face as she skipped at vampire speed towards me I was surprised I could even tell that she was skipping. "Of course you can Bella." She took my hand and we ran for the Cullen house.

Leaving my family behind but they would understand they always do…… well everyone except Rina but she is a special case.

"Wow," I breathed as we arrived to the house/mansion "it's…. exactly the same."

It was just like I remembered it only off to the side was a fountain with many flowers there. It was so colorful it made me happy and smile for some reason.

We walked inside and were immediately greeted by Esme.

"Hello back already……Bella honey is that you?" Esme smiled at me and hugged me so tight if I were human I would probably be dying.

"Why Bella long time no see." I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me.

I extended my hand to shake his but when he grabbed it he pulled me towards him and embraced me in a hug.

"Hi Esme Carlisle I really missed you." I smiled at them both they were like my second parents and now they are here before me.

"We missed you too Bella," replied Esme as she hugged Carlisle.

I felt Alice put her arm around my shoulder, "Um mom is Edward here."

Esme shook her head with a worried look. "He came did something and then left."

We all stayed quiet.

I bet we were all thinking the same thing. Where was Edward? What did he come back and do?

We stayed like that without moving without saying anything for more then 30 minutes finally I couldn't take it. I ran up to his room to find everything in its place I looked around and found a note.

**Bella,**

**I'm so, so sorry I made you suffer so, so much. It was never my intention. I'm also sorry that you and Rick broke up because of me. It's not right he was in your life when you needed him the most. And I, I've only been trouble for you. I've made you suffer and I can never ever forgive myself for causing you so much pain. It's also not right that you are willing to forgive me and willing to love me after so much that has happened. So I'm leaving you……again. Though I know that I promised I wouldn't I'm doing it so you could be happy. All I ever do is make you suffer. I bring absolutely no joy to your life. **

**You need to know though that I love you. Always have and always will. **

**With so much love,**

**Edward**

I was frozen. First I lost Rick and now Edward too. What did I do to deserve this? Am I truly so bad so despicable that I don't deserve and ounce of happiness in my life. And not only that but I have ruin the lives of the people I love also.

I ran down stairs and gave everyone the note. They read it incredibly fast and looked at me with pained, angry, and furious and every other emotion in there faces.

I didn't realize I was shaking and taking deep unnecessary breaths until Emmett hugged me and shook him along with my self.

"I – I – I – I'm so, so sorry I drove Edward away I tore your family apart." Emmett hugged me tighter and made calming shushing noises.

Rosalie rubbed circles on my back waiting for me to calm down.

When I had finally managed to control my sobbing Esme turned me to face her, held my face in her hands, and kissed my forehead.

"Bella you did not tare our family apart. That is typical Edward honey in case you haven't noticed he over reacts over every single thing."

"But he wouldn't have gone if I hadn't broken down like that Esme."

And it was true if I hadn't made Edward feel bad if I hadn't shone him the picture he would not have left.

I turned to Alice. "Alice can you see anything?"


	13. Alice's vision

**HEEEEEEEEEEY! Im sorry it took so long i was kinda stuck haha. any way outa fun i decided to count the reviews for each chapter and let me tell you its like a rollar coaster up and down up and down. partly thats my fault for not updating as much haha..... any way hope you like this chapter the i have two more written!!!!!!!!**

**love cristal **

**p.s. review!!!!!!!!**

She froze when I told her. I don't think she was expecting me to address her and ask her of Edward's intentions.

"Ummm….I don't know but I can check."

We all waited as Alice saw into Edward's future. It was only for a couple of seconds but it seemed like an eternity.

Finally Alice came back from the frozen state she was in.

"What did you see al?" asked jasper as he approached her and gave her a hug.

Alice shook her head before she replied. "It's all blurry and it keeps changing."

"What did you see though?" urged Emmett.

"Well one was him drinking human's blood but that changed pretty quickly. There was one where he lived alone in a dark dirty house for a couple of years, you know stuff like that. But I don't think it's on accident."

I raised my head that had been in my hands while I sat in one of the kitchen chairs. "What do you mean?"

"I think he's doing it on purpose."

Carlisle, who had been behind Esme, stepped up. "Edward's avoiding your visions, he knows we are going to try to look for him, he knows we are going to use you Alice so he keeps changing his mind so you can't see what he's really doing."

"He doesn't want us to find him." I can't believe it, had Edward really felt that guilty?

What if it wasn't guilt though? What if he really wanted to get away from me because he finally realized I wasn't good enough for him?

No. He told me he loved me he said it in the note.

But he could have lied he's always been good at lying . . .

"Bella sweetie calm down sit," Esme led me to the couch. I sunk in waiting for someone to inform me where Edward was and why he left.

**1 month later**

"Bella please come out." Alice was knocking on the door. I didn't move. "Bella your family is here to see you, come out please." Still I did not answer.

"Belli you can't keep doing this come out." Rina was knocking on the door faster than Alice was which is amazingly fast even for a vampire.

They kept knocking and pleading but gave up after an hour. They knew it was no use.

It had been one whole month I had been locked in Edward's room, a whole month since I had spoken, a whole month since I had last hunted, and a whole month since Edward left.

How is it possible to feel so much pain? I feel like every cold dead vein in my body is about to burst with anguish and agony. I want to wake up and have this be a dream. But I won't wake up because I'm not sleeping this is real.

Fairy tales are just that, fairy tales, fiction. I'll never get my happy ending because I'm not like those princesses in those stories. I was a monster, the kind that gets slain in the end. I could be the dragon or maybe the ugly stepsister. But I am most defiantly not the princess, and Edward wasn't meant to be my prince.

From what I was able to hear from my families conversations down stairs Edward was still avoiding Alice's visions. They should just give up. I want to tell them that but I can't, they should give up because he doesn't want to be found. We shouldn't force him back.

Emmett is mad. He says that when he sees him he will personally make him feel pain.

Rosalie is the one that actually tries to understand me. She can't wait to see Edward again so she can send him right back from where he came from. She says that he obviously doesn't want to be with us and that he needs to stop hurting us over and over again. Its for the best she says.

Alice and jasper are working together on their plan. Jasper is going to make him feel agony while Alice beats the crap out of him.

Carlisle and Esme say he just needs time to think. But they do think he made a stupid decision.

What do I want? I want him to be happy and if that's far away from me then it's for the best.

I look around Edward's room and see dust starting to collect on top of his CDs since he hasn't been here to take care of them.

I grab a box and start putting his CDs in them because when he comes back for his stuff I'm pretty sure he will want to take these and its better to have them ready since he will want to leave as quickly as possible.

**2 months later**

Still nothing, two months have passed since he left and nothing. So far I've managed to pack up his whole room for him. Rosalie seemed to know what I was doing because she brought me some boxes and helped me.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked me while she taped shut the box that contained Edward's shirts.

I looked at her and shrugged.

"I figured. Well that's the last of it," she finished sealing the box and placing it with the rest.

**Edwards pov **

I sighed internally. It had been two months since I left my family and more importantly my love, my Bella.

But I have to do this, this will make Bella move on, she can't love me, she can't love a monster like me. I have only brought pain and agony to her life.

And now I was on my way back to forks.

Tanya squeezed my hand.

"Honey are you okay?" she looked at me with concern.

I could only nod, because really I wasn't okay.

**i was thinking of sending him to the vulturi but then i figured its been done before haha**


	14. Edward's Return

**WOO HOO chapter mirable i know right. but guess what i already got another chapter beta-ed if thats a word. but i wont post it till i get 10 reviews. So the Beta choosen was twilightx28 WOOT WOOT go megan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**any way enjoy **

Alices POV

I had a vision Edward was coming back. But he was coming with Tanya? What? I continued looking into the future.

"Hi guys I'm sorry I left," said Edward while he hugged Esme then Carlisle. I saw Tanya next to Edward.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle as he gave her a hug.

"Well….. you see Edward and me are sort of together now and he asked me to come and live with you guys I do hope its alright." Tanya turned to Edward and hugged him as she said this.

"Oh ummm of course it's all right." Carlisle like the rest of us was taken by surprise.

I turned to look at the stairs and there at the top step stood Bella.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper Emmett and Rosalie stood watching me.

"We have to get Bella out now," I whispered frantically but low enough so Bella couldn't hear.

"Why what's going on Al?" Jasper tightened his grip on my shoulder encouraging me to go on.

"Edwards coming back but he's no alone." I saw Rosalie's mouth drop.

"What how much do we have."

I looked into the future. CRAP! DOUBLE CRAP! We only have a minute!

"One minute."

Emmett smacked me on the head. "One minute Alice, why didn't you see this earlier."

"Well I'm sorry. Hurry we are losing valuabe seconds here."

"Umm Alice I think its too late."

I turned to see Jasper pointing at the window there we could see Edward pulling in, in a rental car.

"Bella," Rosalie started to run up the stairs but I stopped her.

"It's too late."

Edward walked trough the door holding Tanya's hand

"Hi guys I'm sorry I left," said Edward while he hugged Esme then Carlisle.I saw Tanya next to Edward

"Tanya what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle as he gave her a hug.

"Well….. you see Edward and me are sort of together now and he asked me to come and live with you guys I do hope its alright." Tanya turned to Edward and hugged her as she said this.

"Oh ummm of course it's all right." Carlisle like the rest of us was taken by surprise.

I turned to look at the stairs and there at the top step stood Bella.

Just like my vision

Bellas POV

I heard when Jasper was shaking Alice trying to get her out of her vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I heard Jasper ask Alice.

I knew they were having a conversation but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They are probably tired of me and my mood.

But I can't change it.

I heard a car pull in the driveway. Everyone was already here weren't they? Oh well I didn't bother to look.

"Hi guys I'm sorry I left,"

Edward! I would know that voice anywhere. I opened the door and walked out the room

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I heard Carlisle ask

Tanya was here?

"Well….. you see Edward and me are sort of together now and he asked me to come and live with you guys I do hope its alright." Tanya said

I made it to the top of the steps to in time to see Tanya turn and hug Edward. He was over me wasn't he? He was willing to let go. He doesn't love me. He lied! Again he lied to me again in the note and in the meadow. This was just another game to him. To see if id fall for him again; I was right in the beginning.

"Oh ummm of course it's all right." my thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle he sounded surprised like me and probably the rest of the family was.

Alice turned around and looked at me. I was still at the top of the stairs watching the whole scene.

Then something happened I didn't think would happen.

Emmett stepped up to Edward and punched him hard on the jaw sending flying through the air crashing into the couch.

"EDWARD YOU ASS YOU LEAVE THEN COME BACK AND SAY YOUR SORRY WELL GUESS WHAT SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH NOT THIS TIME!"

I ran down the stairs at vampire speed to be able to get a better view.

Emmett picked Edward up by his shirt and tossed him bringing down the wall in the living room.

His was about to charge at him again but Jasper and Carlisle grabbed him and stopped him.

Alice and Rosalie had made their way towards me and were hugging me asking me if 'I was okay.'

"Emmett stop it now!" I had never really heard Esme yell before so I understood why Emmett stopped and calmed down. Not before shooting Edward death glares though.

Edward stood up from the pile of broken wall pieces. He looked around and his eyes landed on me. It seems he hadn't seen me before.

"Honey are you okay?" I looked away from Edward and looked at Tanya she ran at vampire speed towards Edward and helped him up.

After she helped him up she turned and looked at me.

"Oh umm hello," She stepped towards me and stretched her hand out.

I wanted to punch her head so she could feel my pain..But I didn't it wasn't her fault Edward preferred her.

"Hi," I shook her hand stiffly. I noticed how the Cullens eyed both of us scared that I would attack her like Emmett did Edward.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Isabella but call me Bella."

"Bella? That rings a- oh Bella."

She looked at Edward then me.

"Well this is interesting isn't it." she said in a not to friendly tone.

I felt rose tighten her grip on my arm. She had heard it too.

**tell me if you want anyone elses pov in there**


	15. Living Arrangements

**IM SOOO GLAD I GOT SO MANY WONDERFUL REVIEW!!!!!!!!! thank you guys are awsome.... now this isnt a good chapter i was in writers block kinda sorta so here it goes **

**review**

**love cristal**

We all stayed staring at each other I looked at every one but Edward, and that's when it hit me. The boxes.

I tugged on Rosalie's sleeve. "Rose what about the boxes." I whispered but I think Edward still heard me because he wasn't that far.

"Crap," Rosalie's hand flew and covered her mouth.

Alice also knew of the boxes and she started jumping up and down. "No oh my gosh no!"

Rosalie, Alice and I stayed staring at each other mouths open eyes wide with shock. I didn't want Edward to think I was kicking him out of his home. I couldn't do that no matter what he did to me, I wouldnt seperate him from his family.

"Is something wrong girls?" asked Carlisle we turned around and saw them all staring at us.

"Well nothing besides the fact that I'm going to have to move out. No." I answered it was the truth now that Edward was back with Tanya there wasnt room for me any more. Edward didn't love me he loved Tanya she decerved to stay not me.

"Why would you have to leave honey?" asked Esme as she walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"There's no room for me here not anymore."

"Yes there is Bella, yes there is," Alice grabbed my face and made me look down at her. "You are not leaving Isabella Marie Swan do you hear me."

"Alice there isn't room for me now that- that- he is back with her," I pointed. "There is no room."

"You can share a room with Jazzy and I."

I smiled.

"I don't think you and jazzy would like that when you are doing you're um stuff…. And I most defiantly don't want to stay with Rosalie and Emmett."

Emmett stepped up. "I think Edward and Tanya should leave."

Edward turned and looked at Emmett with his mouth partly open and Tanya just glared at him.

"Its only right," he continued. "Edward left so now the spot belongs to Bella not like he ever told us that he was coming back."

"It's my room though," Edward said through gritted teeth.

This time Jasper stepped up he was standing next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Not anymore Edward."

"What about my stuff?"

I looked into his eyes and glared at him. "It's all packed up."

He looked at me with his mouth open. "What?"

"Its upstairs all packed up Rose and I did it for you."

"How can you do that to me Bella I thought you loved me?" he looked sad. But was he actually blaming me.

"How….. What…. Ugh… you are the one that left." I stated

Rose and Alice stepped closer to me.

Rose put her arm around my waist. "Come on Bella you don't need to talk to people like him."

"You really sunk low this time Edward." Said Alice she stuck her tongue out at Edward and walked ahead of Rose and I.

We walked into Rose's room and I sunk to my knees before I even got to the bed.

"Shh Bella not here Edward will hear you." Alice whispered in my ear.

We stood up at ran vampire speed towards our hunting grounds.

There I sunk to my knees and dry sobbed to my hearts content. He came back but defiantly not the way I wanted or expected. He came back with her and she was his girlfriend because she loved him and he loved her. How could I be so stupid I fell for it again! I am truly pathetic.

I had Rick and I blew him away. I choose Edward, and all he did was hurt me and use me again and now he brings back Tanya!

Finally after what seemed like forever Alice stepped up to me.

"Bella are you all right?"

I looked up at her. "How can I be?"

"That's a very good point," I looked up at her and new she wanted to ask me something.

"What' do you want to ask me?"

"Well I wanted to make sure if you were okay with it but can Jasper and I do our little plan please Edward's a butt he deserves it."

"Oh go right away don't let me stop you."

We turned and looked at Rose who was in deep thought.

"What's up Rose?" asked Alice.

"Bella I don't have a good feeling about this." She turned and looked at me then Alice.

"What do you mean?" I stood up and walked to where rose was.

"Is it about the plan Jasper and I got, because if it is you don't have to worry we aren't going to kill him. Well he's already dead we are just going to severely hurt him that's all." Alice smiled she said this.

And if I hadn't been mad and Edward I would have pitied him.

I turned and looked at Alice and saw she was having a vision. Her face was blank and her arm was outstretched like she was about to touch me but it was hanging in mid air.

After a minute Alice came back to planet earth.

"What did you see? Does it have anything to do with the bad feeling I'm getting?"

"Yes Rose it does….. but I'm not saying what I saw. Let's just go home."


	16. Tanyas little talk

**i know what you guys are saying holey crap shes on a role haha 3 chapters in 3 days haha well im feeling inspired what can i say **

**id like to thank every one who reviewed and those who favorited this story and special thanks to megan **

**REVIEW**

As we ran home I couldn't stop thinking about Rick. Was he in pain? Did he know I was in pain? He should know he knows me the best. But then again I know him the best too and I don't know how he is feeling.

"Bella earth to Bella," Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

I looked around I was sitting on the couch in the living room. When did I get here?

"Um what sorry?" I looked around and every one was watching me but Edward.

"We asked you if you wanted to go hunting." Alice put her hands and her waist and waited for my answer.

"I just hunted two days ago I'll be okay."

Alice's face fell like she was hoping I would have gone with them.

"Okay I guess you'll just stay here with Tanya." Alice took Jasper's hand and ran out.

Carlisle looked at me then Edward. "When we come back we will discuss the living situation."

Edward turned to walk out of the room but Tanya grabbed his hand and kissed him with a lot of force. It hurt to look. I got up and walked to Alice's room since I no longer felt comfortable in Edward's.

I heard every one walk out and I closed my eyes wishing I could fall asleep and dream of Edward and I.

After about a minute I heard the door open. I turned and was face to face with Tanya. And before any of us said anything she punched me sending me flying to the wall.

Before I could even get up Tanya was on me pinning me to the ground. She glared at me, the worst glare possible.

"Listen Isabella," She hissed my name. "Stay away from Edward. As a matter of fact why don't you just leave? There's no room for you here. They pity you they are trying to see if you'll figure it out by your self and just leave. They don't want you, I don't want you, and Edward doesn't want you. You are so gullible and foolish. Poor Isabella thinking Edward loved her. You're stupid. Why he would love you?. He left you _twice; _you're so stupid falling for it again. Thinking he really loved you.

"He was with me, and we had lots of fun. You were a joke to him. Look at yourself why would he love you, out of all the vampires in the world why would he pick you? You are the ugliest vampire I've ever seen why he would pick you when he has me. He never ever loved you. He used you; you were a toy a play thing not just to him to all of them. You're so pitiful."

That was the last straw. I kicked Tanya off of me and I pinned her against the wall.

"Tanya you are a-a-a- bitch!" then I grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"BELLA!"

I turned to see Edward at the door way. What had he seen?

He rushed to where Tanya was and helped her up.

"Tanya are you okay?" Tanya was holding her finger in her hand. I hadn't done that.

"Edward it was horrible I-I-I don't know what happened. She attacked me told me to stay away from you she hit me and look she bit off my finger."

Edward looked at the finger in her hand and then back at me.

"Is that why you wanted to stay Bella, so you could hurt Tanya threaten her to stay away from me."

By then the rest of the Cullens had also formed at the door. Alice, Esme, and rose ran towards me.

"What the heck is wrong with you Bella? First you pack my bags for me kicking me out of my own home then you try to kill Tanya what the heck happened to you."

I shook my head. "I didn't do anything; she was the one that attacked me."

"Stop lying Bella why don't you just leave us alone."

It's like I felt a bullet go through my heart. He was telling me to leave this time. Why do I feel like he hates me?

Every one of the Cullens was looking at Edward in shock.

"EDWARD YOU IDIOT!" I saw a small pixie racing towards Edward at full speed. Knocking him towards the wall, as the wall came down onto them Alice started punching Edward in the stomach.

"Jasper help me!" Alice kept punching Edward when I turned I saw Jasper run and grab Edward's arms locking them behind his back. Jasper was staring at his head then Edward started yelling.

"Dammit Jasper stop it!"

Jasper was making him feel pain like they planned.

We all stayed watching except for Tanya who tried to help Edward but didn't succeed every time she got near them, Rosalie would grab her and throw her aside.

It was very amusing to watch but I couldn't let them go on.

"Guys stop." Alice froze with her arm in the air about to punch him.

"But."

"No Alice stop it," I turned to Jasper. "Let him go Jasper."

Jasper nodded and let go of Edward's arm. Alice looked hesitant but dropped her arm as well.

"Bella he yelled at you, he didn't believe you." Rose said as she glared at Edward.

"I don't care anymore," I turned to Edward. "I don't care if you believe me Edward."

Esme grabbed my arm. "Come on Bella lets go for a ride."

Turns out every one wanted to go on that ride no one wanted to see Edward or Tanya. We all went in Emmett's jeep. I was in the passenger seat and Emmett kept sending me worried glances thinking I couldn't see.

"Em stop I'm not going to do anything."

He shook his head. "Its not that Bells… it's just well."

"What Emmett?"

"You're hot."

Rosalie had heard that. "What!?"

"Well yeah Bella you're hot. Why did Edward leave you for Tanya I mean come on?"

I heard Rosalie sigh in the back. "Thanks Em, but I think I'm going to leave."


	17. Expected visit and breakdown 2

**woot woot im on a role......haha. SO GUESS WHAT GUESS COME ON GUESS. OKAY ILL TELL YOU edward won yay boo idk haha but good news for all you emmett lovers im going to make an emmett and bella story so stay tuned for that.**

**hope you guys enjoy this chapter....... oh yeah review**

Emmett turned and looked at me. "Why Bella you can't leave cause of her."

"It's not just her Emmett it's him also."

Every one in the back had gotten quiet taking interest in our conversation. "Edward is stupid when he left you all he did was be all emo-ish 'boo hoo why was I so stupid why did I leave her' and blah, blah, blah. Now he finally has a chance of getting you back and he blows it with Tanya of all people."

"Yeah Bella," piped Alice from the back seat. "You can't leave."

"Bella I've lost you once, you are like a daughter to me and Edward is handling this very immaturely. You should stay." I turned my body to be able to look at Esme.

"Thanks Esme it means a lot to me, ill think about it. Oh and jasper thanks for torturing Edward for me it means a lot to me also."

"No problem Bella, just know that I'm here for you."

After that we talked and hunted something they didn't get a chance to do. Apparently Alice had had a vision of me hitting Tanya unfortunately Edward just saw that part of the vision he didn't see what she was planning to do to me after.

As we hunted I wondered about Rick about how I hurt him. How I chose Edward over him just to be hurt again. I wanted nothing more than to see Rick. If I saw Rick again I would take him back in a heart beat. And beg for his forgiveness even though I didn't deserve it. But he knows me he knows I'm in pain he will come for me.

As we drove up to the house we saw an unfamiliar car.

"Who is?"

Then the smell hit me. I jumped out of the jeep before Emmett even put his foot over the brake. I ran to the house vampire speed and jumped into Rick's arms.

"Rick I missed you I –I -I," I saw something move in periphial visage. I turned to see Edward and Tanya in a far corner of the room the kitchen and half of the living room was torn down. I saw Rick's clothes and Edward's torn. I turned to look at what had moved it was a girl younger then me by the looks of it.

She had long platinum hair that reached half way down her back. She looked about 5'2 and was really skinny. Her eyes were red, she smelled like rick.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kendyl, Rick's girlfriend."

"How old are you exactly?" I hissed at her. I saw her flinch a little bit.

"I'm 13."

13 wait rick is 22 he just always made himself seem younger to go to school with me.

I turned and looked at him.

"Isabella I know what you're thinking." He held his hands up.

"You're a sexual harasser!"

"Isabella you,"

"Don't tell me I'm over reacting Rick."

"Isabella, the thing is,"

"Don't lie to me Rick! Don't you tell she's is really 90 something years old because she isn't she is a newborn I can tell."

I saw how the Cullens looked back and forth between me and rick wondering how we knew what we were going to say. But that's the thing we always had that connection.

"Isabella we, I mean I was,"

"Don't tell me you were worried I knew you were coming soon I just didn't expect you to be a sexual harasser."

"Isabella it,"

"Isn't that bad yeah right Rick she is 13 for Pete's sake….."

"Don't tell me that Isabella don't you ever, ever doubt that."

"NO RICK DON'T LIE TO ME IM THREW WITH THESE LIES. IM THREW WITH THEM ALL RICK. IM SICK OF IT, IM SICK OF BEING USED ALL THE TIME IM TIRED OF ME BEING JUST A PATHETIC CASE. IM TIRED OF MAKING DUMB AND STUPID MISTAKES BECAUSE OF THE POSITIONS IM FORCED INTO IM TIRED! THIS IS THE ONCE AND ONLY TIME OF ME BEING A VAMPIRE THAT I WISH I WAS DEAD!"

I fell to the floor dry sobbing.

I looked up to see rick staring at me with his jaw clenched. His green eyes were cold he was mad. "Where are Victoria, Rina, Eric, and Dillan I told them before I left to take care of you? Apparently they haven't been doing a great job."

"Don't blame them they left about a month ago to look for you they wanted you to help me."

"I can…"

"No you can't and you know it….."

"Of course it'll still be the same."

We both looked at each other for the longest time. I heard someone run and leave but didn't pay attention to it.

"Just leave be happy, don't let me hold you back."

"I still love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I still love you too."

He turned and faced Kendyl he grabbed her hand and then cupped her cheek with the other. He leaned in and kissed her. I closed my eyes not wanting to see this scene.

I opened my eyes when I felt him hug me he kissed me on the cheek, and said his good bye. "Bye Isabella hopefully we will see each other soon when both of our hearts have mended and we have our feelings clear."


	18. going going gone

**omg im a horrible person and i was on a role too ugh. well i had a family emergency and had to leave the country and when i came back i had a ginormous pile of homework waiting for me so yeah not good**

**any way here is a chapter its short but okay **

**review **

**love yall cristal**

I sat in the same spot for what seemed for hours who knows maybe it was.

"Bella get up." I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at her.

"I can't Alice."

"Sure you can Bella." She argued

"No Alice I can't I really can't"

Alice was going to say something when Edward walked in.

"Hey guys can I see you in the living room." He said with a composed face.

0D

Alice and I were already there so we just waited as everyone filed in. I felt Rose tugged on my sleeve.

"Bella I don't have a good feeling about this." She said nerveously

I turned and looked at her. We felt the same thing.

"I feel it too."

Edward cleared his throat getting our attention.

"Well I was thinking of the right time to do this, and I think the time is now."

I saw him walking towards Tanya. Rosalie and Alice both grabbed my hands at the same time. They squeezed them tight.

"Tanya," Edward took her hand and then got down on one knee. I could practically feel my heart start again.

Tanya's hand flew to cover her mouth.

"I really like you and I want to know if you will marry me?" He asked. I noticed that he didnt look as happy as he should be.

Tanya only nodded. Edward slid a ring on her finger and they kissed. And that was the moment my world came cras hing down.

He was truly over me. Of course he was he couldn't like me. No one could like me, not Rick not Edward no one.

After they finished kissing Edward turned and looked at us. He looked disappointed even sad but why. He and Tanya were getting married wasn't that enough for him to be happy?

'Let go Bella.' I said to myself. 'You have to let go.'

Every one of the Cullens and me stayed sitting staring at Edward. Rosalie, Emmett, jasper, and Alice looked completely furious. Esme and Carlisle looked mad but were a bit more composed.

I saw how happy Tanya looked and boy did that hurt. That could have been me; it could have been me that was smiling back at Edward because he had proposed to me, that in a couple of months it would be me to walk down the isle with Edward and that I would marry him and it would be the most magical day of my life.

No Bella stop. I stood, but was grabbed by the arm before I even had a chance to move.

"Bella."

"Don't worry," I said to Emmett. "Ill be back." I turned to Edward and Tanya. "Congratulations."

I ran as fast as possible to no where in particular. I let the wind blow away my thoughts. I wanted to be numb.

I don't want to feel anything, not love, not pain, not happiness, nor anger. What I want to feel is nothing. I don't deserve to live as a vampire or a human not even nothing. I have no purpose on this world. This world doesn't want me and I don't want this world. Ill go to someplace I can die. Some place that will rid me of this pain, and anguish and make me quiet.

Have you ever heard any one say going, going gone; I have and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Run Bella.

Going, going gone. Bye Alice, bye Jasper, bye Emmett, bye Rosalie, bye Carlisle, bye Esme.

I took a deep breath bye Edward, I love you.


	19. Bye bye tanya

**hello beautiful peoples...... once again sorry for the late update but i blame school and homework they are icky haha im sure you agree. **

**this another short chapter so im sorry but havent had time**

**anyways reviews make me happy **

**love cristal**

Every one of the Cullen's sat there in awe at what they had just witnessed. No one said anything Edward and Tanya stood there in an uncomfortable air.

"So are you going to say anything?" asked Tanya.

"What the heck are we supposed to say," spat Rosalie.

"That your happy for us," said Tanya while she stroked Edward's arm.

"Don't touch me Tanya," sneered Edward while he grabbed Tanya's hand and pushed it towards her in disgust.

Every one looked confused. They turned to each other, everyone had the same question on their mind but they only shrugged their shoulders; none of them knew the answer.

"This is no fun Edward so I have to marry you but can't touch you, or kiss you, or hold you hand, or…."

"Yes we get it Tanya. What's going on Edward?" asked Esme.

Edward sighed and sat on the piano bench, his head in his hands.

"I cant do this," he said shaking his head.

"Do what Edward?" asked Jasper.

"Don't be stupid Edward you promised me," said Tanya as she pointed her finger at Edward. "You will not leave me."

"I can't do this Tanya! I know I promised but I can't"

"Can't do what Edward!?" yelled Alice.

"But I love you," yelled Tanya at the same time.

"Yeah but I don't," whispered Edward.

"Then why are you getting married her?!" Exclaimed Emmett while throwing his hands in the air.

Edward stayed silent not uttering a single word.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You will tell us what you have done! Now!" Everyone jumped and looked at Carlisle.

They had never ever heard Carlisle yell before.

"I-I wanted to save her." He said

"Edward if you aren't marring me then I'm leaving save your own pathetic skin." Tanya growled

"Tanya I'm not going to marry you."

"Good bye Edward and next time don't come to me and give me false hope." She sneered

"I wont Tanya I promise you that."  
Tanya waved as she ran out of the house.

"So you aren't going to marry her anymore?" asked Emmett obviously confused

"Emmett seriously where have you been." said Rosalie.

"Ummm… right here there were just too many words I got confused. "

"No Emmett we aren't getting married." said Edward.

"Edward explain that secret conversation between you and Tanya, because we seemed to have missed a whole lot of it," said Carlisle.

"Fine when I left I went to a forest and stayed there I didn't hunt, I did nothing but think of Bella and how long and much I hurt her. I wanted her to move on and find a way to forget about me. Then I got a magnificent idea maybe if she saw that I moved on she would move on and be happy away from me. I didn't want to hurt her not again. You guys saw what I put her through. So then I started to think who I could get and Tanya's name popped into my head you guys know how she has always liked me. I went and talked to her told her I was trying to move on and I needed her help. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend she agreed saying that she could help me forget.

"That's when we came back so Bella could see. And when I saw that she was still suffering she tried not to show it but I've known her for so long how could I not know. I decided it was time to propose to Tanya. I had already promised her that. I had promised that I would stay with her and that when the time is right I would ask her to marry me."

Every one stayed staring at Edward.

"So let me get this straight you left Bella 147 years ago to protect her from us and then now your leaving again because you made her sad from the first time you left her." Emmett said while scratching his head.

"Edward you're my brother and I love you but right now you a bigger idiot than Emmett," said Jasper.

"Edward I don't think Bella's going to forgive you this time," said Alice.

"Yeah Edward you really hurt her." said Rosalie.

"And to think Edward you could have learned from your first mistake of leaving her," said Esme as she stood to hug him. "But I love you anyway."

Carlisle stood and handed Edward his cell phone. "I think you need to call Bella and tell her to come back Edward you guys need to talk."

"Yeah."

"Alice, Alice!"

Every one turned to see Jasper shaking Alice.

"Leave her she's having a vision." Said Rosalie.

"No she's scared what ever her vision is cannot be good." replied Jasper.

"NO! NO! NOT BELLA NO!" yelled Edward as he fell to his knees.

"Edward! Bella she cant she wouldn't!" sobbed Alice as she got back from her vision.

"What did you see?!" asked Esme as she tried to help Alice up.

"Bella…….. Volturi……." was all they could make out.


	20. Free

**LADIES AND GENTLEDUDES NOW PRESENTING A NEW CHAPTER TO LOVE OR HATE. haha i personally like this chapter its not good or anything i just like the mood. **

**so any way me and megan(my beta) were having this conversation adn she was all bragging that she gets to read the chapter before any one else so im going to share that conversation with you guys**

**megan: This is kinda funny I love this story and I get to read before everybody else. Ha ha suckers. **

**me: lmao haha im going to tell them haha jk **

**megan: haha they are just jealous **

**me: so very true but i get to read it before you which is way way better cause i write it. ha take that**

megan: Well yeah but I am the first to read it besides the author. So that makes me special also. I mean all the pressure is on you I just perfect your grammer and mistakes so it looks AMAZING

**me: true so very true you make the crapyness go away. lol sounds like a commercial.**

take 1 scene 1

random girl typing on the computer.

girl- ugh my grammer sucks and the spelling check is not helping what can i do

random guy walks in

guy- you should get a beta they do wonders we have special sale on our megans they correct mistakes on any fanfiction and make it look AMAZING

girl orders on phone. sends story and gets it back.

girl- thanks megan you really are a great beta

**megan: Ha you make me laugh.  
Thank you. Your a loyal partner.**

**so that was just a cool funny conversation i wanted to share with you guys. now go read and review!**

625718094587905877878787817487519745918709184758175789174581758178947581758715878157917589175871897517-19458740975982759871298754719

Its been two days since the news.

Two terrible days filled with suffering and pain and a feeling that not even words can describe. Its something heart wrenching if people were to hear my story and be sad imagine what I'm feeling. I just want to die. Leave this Earth. I'm trying not to drink but, I know that wont get me far. I won't die of that. I need to die I need to find some thing some one to kill me.

The Volturi Edward told me about them I don't remember it all but yes he said they were the most powerful vampires or something of that sort. He said that they were the closet thing they have to royalty. That you didn't want to upset them unless you wanted to die.

The Volturi they can kill me. I can go to Italy and ask them they'll do it I know they will. I just have to ask I know it I can feel it. Maybe, they'll do it quick and I wont feel anything at all. Yes! Finally no pain no sadness no anything.

I was so happy I felt like dancing under the leaves. So with my power I picked the leaves on the floor and let them fall on my as I spun and danced in circles. I've never felt so free.

"I've found my way out." I whispered.

I sent thoughts to every one that's in a 100 mile radius. "I'm free." I sent they would obviously not know what happened they will think they are hearing things but its nice to share, to let people know.

Now I realize life is a big humungous lie. Those pictures you draw as a kid with your mommy and daddy and maybe a brother or sister holding hands standing in front of your house all with smiles drawn on there face, that's a lie, that doesn't exist in real life; in real life a family is just someone your blood related to no strings attached. And no matter how many times some tells you, that they love you. that's a lie too. People love no one but themselves. Its in our-their nature protect yourself, screw everyone else.

And now I wont be a part of that. I'll be away from all of this earth filled with egotistical people I will be out of their cruel reach.

I smiled something I hadn't done in quite a long time. 'Smile Bella' I told myself enjoy your last moments of life.

I laid on a tree trunk and lifted it up under me. I didn't know I could pick up this much weight but of course I have lifted a car with my power before.  
I looked at the stars.

Once it dawned I ran to the nearest city and headed for an airport and bought a ticket to Italy luckily I had my wallet with me so I was able to pay for the ticket.  
I ignored the pathetic attempts of flirting from the men and security guards at the airport. I got a first class seat just for the heck of it knowing there would be less people there to bother me. I was right. There were only two people besides me.

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep trying to remember the few happy moments of my life.  
The flight lasted longer than what I wanted. I just needed to get this over with. I wanted to leave and be free.

As I walked out I knew I had to find a way of getting there. I looked around I didn't have any cash or anything of that sort besides my card to pay for a taxi. I could run but it would take me longer than what I would want. I was pondering on that when I saw a yellow porche cross my path. I could always steal a car a fast car that would really help. I waited for the owner to go inside the airport. When I broke into and hotwired his car ( Rick had taught me this before for fun). I slammed on the brake and made it go as fast as it could. I rolled down the windows and laughed as the wind blew my hair.  
I took a deep breath it smelled like the strawberry shampoo I've used basically all my life.

"Almost there," I whispered.

I could see the walls of Voltera not far from where I was.

There were no guards at the gate so I made my way through. I parked the car in some random parking lot.

"And now what Bella." I said to myself.

I decided to follow the smell of the vampires that were around it should lead me to where I needed to go. I follows the scent and went down a tunnel and ended up walking into some lobby. I walked to the girl that was there she was human, why would they have a human here.

"Hello I need to see Aro."

On the plane ride I had remembered one of there names. The girl looked at me and blinked then nodded.  
She got up and left leaving me standing there then returned.

"Follow me."

She walked into a door and lead me down some tunnels and stair. She opened a door and motioned for me to step inside.

"They will be with you shortly."

I looked around I was in a round room. Mostly red and black I waited a few more seconds before three men walked in.

"Hello child I'm Aro I've never met you have I."

"I'm Bella, and no we haven't met."

He extended his hand and I shook it awkwardly.

He looked at me shocked at frustrated.

"Bella do you have a special gift? Is that why you have come to join the Volturi."

"Ummm yes I have gifts, why do you ask?"

"Bella I noticed you said gifts. How many gifts do you have exactly?"

"Well umm I have three."

His eyes went wide with shock. "Three why that's marvelous stupendous I've never met a vampire that has had more than one you are a very special vampire!"

"Well….. Not really."

"Oh how rude of me going on and on now tell me Bella what was it you wished to speak about."

"I was wondering… well…. I wanted to know if… no I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor."

"Of course my dear Bella what would you like us to do?"

"I want you to kill me."

"Kill you my dear Bella why would we do that?"

"Because I'm begging you." I pleaded

"Bella do you know what your name is in Italian. Its beautiful, why would we kill something so beautiful." He walked close to me and touched my face.  
"Because you truly are a beautiful vampire."

My mind was blank so they aren't going to kill me and now Aro is hitting on me.

"Please," I begged. "I cant live any more."

"What's the matter Bella has something unpleasant occurred in your life?"

"It's sort of personal."

"Yes I understand we only met ten minutes ago." He stated

Had it only been ten minutes?

"So you won't do it."

"Hmm let us ponder on this for a moment. Step out to the lobby surely you remember where it is." he paused waiting for an answer.  
I nodded. "Then when we come to a decision we will send for you."

He opened the door for me and closed it when I stepped out. I ran vampire speed to the lobby something I wasn't able to do when going up to the room because of the human receptionist.

I sat on a red stiff couch hoping and praying that they would say yes. I want to leave this earth more than anything. The pain that living here brings is too much, way too much. I wish that I could scream yell at him but most importantly; I want to cry. I want to be able to shed tears, tears of anger and frustration, and of sadness.

While I was wishing for their decision to be the decision I want, the receptionist called my name.

"Bella, they've come to a decision go and meet them." I nodded and ran as fast as I could.

I knocked on the door and waited for the okay to enter.

"Come in, amazing Bella you're a fast runner."

"So are you going to do it?" I asked frantically. "Will you kill me."


	21. FATE OF THIS STORY

Okay guys I know what your going to say ugh another authors note. But I really need to know this in order to continue the story. Okay you guys need to choose if you want this story to continue longer or end in about 2 or 3 more chapters. I need to know peoples! In order to write the next chapter and to decide the fate of this story. Lol im dramatic.


	22. 50 more years

**Soooooooooo it was longer but some of it got erased and i couldnt undo the process so ugh im pissed off i couldnt remember what i wrote so its shorter now. any way the majority of the review were to make it longer so vuala ill make it longer. haha anyway this chapter is a major let down after my other one. **

**so if you dont review ill understand lol**

"So what is it are you going to kill me?" I asked eagerly

Please kill me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what is the rush to know the answer? Would you like to have a little drink first we are quiet thirsty."

"I'll pass as you can see our eating habits aren't the same." I stated

"So you would like to know the answer now I presume.?"

"Yes please." I all but practiclly begged

Why is he stalling. I need to know I need to know now.

"Well Bella would you like to sit?" He asked

"No, please just tell me. I need to know."

"Fine. Yes Bella, we will kill you."

3rd person pov  
All the Cullen's were sitting in the living room.

"Why cant we just run!" yelled Alice as she paced back and forth.

"Alice we can wait a day calm down we will get there faster in a plane." said Jasper as he tried to calm down his family.

"Why the heck is the flight to Italy booked. Who the heck wants to go to Italy!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Emmett we want to go to Italy." sighed Rosalie.

"Every one calm down, we wont get there any faster by stressing out like we are now!" yelled Esme.

"Esme, darling your stressing out just, everyone just breath." said Carlisle trying to calm everyone down.

"Carlisle we don't need air," said Jasper a little hesitant.

"Yes I know but I was hoping it would calm you down," Carlisle turned to Alice. "Have you seen anything?"

"No! and I don't know why."

"What exactly are you seeing?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing its just blank. Its like she's not here."

"Peculiar, lets go hunting we will need it."

Bellas POV  
Yes they are going to do it. Alice probably already saw this I really, really don't want her to see this. I don't want them to try to stop me. I knew that they would attempt to.

"But there are some conditions Bella."

My head shot up when I heard him say it. What conditions could there be?

"What are they?" I asked

He paused before continuing. "You must work for us Bella." He said

"What?"

"You must join us here in Voltera." He responded

I was speechless they wanted me to join them.

"For how long?"

"Oh Bella its not long." He reasuured

"How many years?"

"Only fifty Bella just fifty."

Fifty years! That's a life time. I could say no and leave and try to find someone else but what are the odds of that. And if I stay I probably wont need to see the Cullen's ever again. I can try to block Alice from seeing my future I don't know if it will work. I did it with Eric a couple of times he could only see it if I'm distracted. And really how distracted could I get here.

Okay Bella focus. Alice will not see your future, Alice will not see your future, Alice will not see your future. Alice will not see my future never again.

I opened my eyes and sighed that should work.

"So Bella what's your answer?" He asked

"Fine I will stay with you, but once fifty years are up you will kill me."

"Of course Bella you have my word."

We stayed in an awkward silence or at least awkward for me for 10 minutes. In those awkward minutes Aro decided to stare and smile at me while I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Well Bella I'll call Gianna to come and give you a tour of this wonderful place. Ah by the way these are my brothers Marcus and Demitri." He motioned to them

I turned to look at the handsome men standing in the back of the room by a door. They stared at me for a second and then turned their gaze away from me. I guess that was their way of acknowledging me .

"Bravo I can see you will get along great. Ill call Gianna now."

"Can someone else show me I get irritated walking at human speed." I said

"Well of course Bella," Aro turned to Demitri. "Show Bella around if you do not mind."

We were done with half of the tour in 2 minutes. When Demitri turned to talk to me.

"You know Aro has his claim on you don't you?" He said

"No, but that's really disturbing." I said

"Yes I guess it would be." I stopped abruptly. "he is organizing a meeting."

"About what?"

"You he is going to ask you who your vampire guy is. He wants to be prepared just in case he comes and wants to take you back." He said

"He wont."

That's true he will never come for me cause is going to marry Tanya.

"Why is that exactly?"

"He is going to get married." I stated.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its okay." I reasurred

We stayed quiet the rest of the tour. I think Demitri and I could become good friends.

"Well we have to go back now for your meeting."

We turned and headed to the huge hall like conference room. **  
**


	23. Cullen's arrival

**okay so yeah it took me a while to write this. but ive had a really busy schedual once again i blame school. and i was running out of ideas. so if you guys have any you would like me to use dont be scared to tell me i might use it. okay so a lovely reader of mine corrected me and yes aros brothers are marcus and ciaus not demetri so i changed it SORRY GUYS! haha any way review**

"Bella!"

I had taken two steps into the conference hall and already Aro was attacking me. I could leave, I could find some one else to kill me. I could even try to do it myself.

"Alright Bella sit there in the head chair. Every member of the guard and our family is here. You must now present yourself to them. Tell them as well as me your story."

I sat where I was told to. I have always been an awful liar so I couldn't just make up a story they would know.

"Bella you may proceed." said Aro

I looked around the room. There must have been at least sixety vampires there. All of their red eyes focused on me. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well who is it you want to kill yourself for?" spoke Aro surprise, surprise.

Why out of all the questions he could ask me he had to ask me that one.

"Do I have to answer?" I asked. Trying to get out of it

"Why of course Bella we have to be ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked curiously

"For an attack what if they were to find out you were here and tried to attack us. Heavens no we wont have none of that."

"I don't think he or his family for that matter would harm you." I stated

"And what makes you so sure?" this time it was not Aro who spoke.

It was a younger vampire much more young looking then all the rest. She had black hair and her face was cold and filled with hate.

"I'm almost positive."

"Hmm I bet you were positive that he loved you too, and now you want to kill yourself. Must not have ended well did it." She said

"Now now Jane be respectful. Bella please avoid unnecessary problems and just tell us his name and his coven."

I took a deep breath before speaking. "His name is Edward. He is part of the Cullen coven."

"My my this is interesting. You see Bella I am an old acquaintance of the Cullens. Yes they are marvelous vampires. Very interesting also three of which poses extraordinary gifts and of course two more extraordinary than the third but still amazing all in its self."

"Yes I'm aware of there gifts."

"And then you. You must have been part of their coven. You the most magnificent vampire I have met." I looked around the room making sure every one listened to him. "You see my dear friends, Bella here has not one, not two, but three gifts all very useful indeed." He informed them.

I heard some gasps and snickers around the room. Every one looked at me some with curiosity some with jealousy and only one with hate. The hate glare came from Jane.

After that I refused to tell them anything else. They knew it was the Cullen's and that's all they would know. Fifty more years Bella fifty more years.

______

The next day I found myself sitting in a room. Well my room all it had was a desk. What was I supposed to do here for fifty years; its only been two days and I was going crazy.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Caius walk in the room.

"Hey…" I saw the look on his face. "What happened. There here."

"Who?" He asked

"The Cullens." I said

The Cullen's here no! they couldn't be they couldn't.

"The short pixie one claims we killed you because she can no longer see your future."

"No they cant know I'm here tell Aro to tell them he hasn't seen me."

"He made them wait in the lobby." he grabbed my hand and started walking towards to the back hall. "We have to avoid them or they will catch your scent."

We ran together. When we arrived Aro seemed at ease.

"Bella as you may have heard your family has come to avenge your death." He said

"Aro they cant know I'm here. They cant tell them you haven't seen me tell them you don't even know a Bella."

"Very well Bella as you wish."

"Thank you." he opened his mouth to go on.

"You see Bella I do have a request though." He said

"A request?" I asked

"Yes but I cannot tell you till after Bella. Now I must attend to the Cullens."

I took that as my cue to leave. I bowed, kissed his hand and ran back to my room the way I had come.

It seemed like a century before Caius entered my room again.

"What happened!"

"Woah Bella whisper." he must have seen my confused face because he continued. "You have to whisper because the Cullens are going to stay here."

'what' I only mouthed it because I was too scared to scream.

"Yes I think they want to make sure we didn't kill you or take you in. Aro is having the entire guard go through the castle and get rid of your scent. He is keeping them in the lobby. My job is to get you out of here. Take you to our castle in England."

"but" I started to argue

"No buts Bella hurry."

He took of running and I followed. We ran for hours and stopped when we got to a big castle out in the middle of no where.

"Here it is home sweet home."

"Are you staying with me?" I asked

"Yes. Aro doesn't want you here all alone. You know he would be here with you if he didn't have to be hospitable to the Cullens. He is quiet taken with you."

"Well that's just great." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well Bella make your self at home we will be staying here for at least a week."


	24. Aro's request

**this is a really short chapter and im sorry but i wanted to leave it somewhere good and that was the only place. so other than that i only have two things to say 1. it will be a ExB story and 2. PLEASE REVIEW or i will hold the next chapter for ransom**

Living with Caius was a lot easier than living with Aro. He gave me my space he didn't pressure me. But Aro did. And I was still worried about what his request was going to be.

"I have an idea about it," said Caius one afternoon I asked him.

"Well….can you tell me?"

"No I don't want to scare you."

"What would scare me, I mean come on I came to you guys begging for my death." I stated

"Yes but when its time you will be scared." He said

"I wont be I'm sure it's the one and only thing I look forward to now.."

"He really hurt you didn't he." Was I that obvious.

"Yeah…"

Ring! I turned and saw that Caius answered his phone on the first ring.

"Yes…..of course….. Thank you Aro ill see you in a couple of hours."

Ciaus quickly hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Did they leave?" I asked

"Yes." He said while looking at me

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aro wanted to know if I was taking care of his Bella."

"His Bella?" I asked

Caius nodded. "Bella the best thing is that during these 50 years that you're here you stay as far away as possible from Aro his intensions with you are not very noble." He said

"What do you…."

"We have to go Bella before Aro gets upset." He told me

"But…." I pressed

"Lets go Bella."

During the run I couldn't stop thinking about many things Aro's request, my family, Rick, and the Cullens. Halfway through the run Caius stopped and turned to face me.

"Any thing you would like to do before you return to the torture chamber?" He asked

I stopped to think what did I really want to do. Then I knew it. I had wanted to do it these past years but was too hurt to do so. And now although I'm still hurt I may never get the chance again.

"Are there any mountain lions around here?" I asked

It was very hard to find mountain lions but we did. I wanted to know why it was Edward's favorite. Caius and I both drank two each which is all we found and made our way back to the castle.

"Prepare yourself Bella." He warned

We walked in to find Jane waiting for us.

"Bella Aro is waiting for you in the conference room. You too Caius."

I looked at Caius only to find him looking at me too. We made our way toward the conference room. When we arrived only Aro and Marcus were there.

"Ah Bella wonderful to see you." Aro said with delight

"Same to you Aro."

"Well Bella as you remember I have a request."

"Yes but first if its okay I would like to know what happened with the Cullens."

"Ah the Cullens wonderful people. That Edward and Alice have very unique gifts but of course not even close to yours but good. I would have asked them to join if I didn't have you." He said

"What did you tell them?" I asked

"That I had never heard of a Bella in my entire existence. I wished them luck and told them to visit when they found you so I could meet you."

"Is that all?" I asked

"Then of course Edward being oh so skeptical wanted to stay a week, he didn't believe me. Thank goodness I warned everyone to focus on something else or else he would have known."

"And when they left were they satisfied with your story."

"Yes they seemed fairly satisfied." He answered

"Thank you Aro."

"Your welcome Bella but now it is time for you to do something for me."

He paused I didn't know if I was supposed to say something or if it was for dramatic effect but I knew that if my heart wasn't dead it would be beating as fast as a hummingbird flaps its wings. And that was a scary thought I wasn't supposed to be scared, not even death scared me. But why did I have such a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Bella I would like for you to be my wife."

"Your, your wife." I all bu practicly stuttered

"Yes Bella my wife." He said happily

"But…"

"Bella, you owe me, I am doing you the favor of keeping you a secret to the Cullens and I'm doing you the favor of killing you. The least you can do is be my wife for the next fifty years."

So he was bribing me.

It sounded like he was trying to guilt me into it. What would he do if I said no? I asked myself.

"Can I think about it?"

"I'll give you a week." He said with a smile


	25. 25 years of torture now a war

**DONT HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *breaks down crying* please dont hate me because of what you are about to read i promise something very very good will happen. and yes during the next chapter the cullens and bella will reunite dun dun dun. just dont quit reading. it IS a bella and edward story they will be together im just adding some drama**

**please review i want to get to 450 reviews if possible or at least past 430**

It was ten minutes filled with pacing and swear words till Caius finally showed up.

"Dang it I didn't see that coming!" he sat with a thump on a chair that was on the corner.

"What did you think he was going to ask me?" I asked

"Well…." He trailed off

"Spit it out!" I demanded

"Well I thought he was going to ask you for well…well….some action."

"Some action! What the heck am I?" I exclaimed

"Well Aro isn't as proper as he tries to show people." He stated

"So what do I do, do I say no, do I run away, do I hit him, do I-I-I what do I do?!" I stuttered

"Okay um I don't know, he has the castle guarded you wouldn't be able to, definatly don't hit him, and I don't know." He answered

"You are no help." I informed him

"Sorry."

We sat there thinking about what could we do facing each other. While I thought I started to feel guilty

Aro did help me. What would he do if I said no?

"I think I'm going to have to say yes." I said

"What but."

"Think about it I have no other choice." I told him

"Bella…. Your right besides its only fifty years right."

"Right lets go." I said

I felt like I was walking towards my death. And I think I would have greeted death better than Aro.

"Aro I've made my choice." I told him

"Ah go on then." He encouraged

"I will marry you but you have to kill me sooner not fifty years."

"Ah and how many years were you thinking?"

"I don't know twenty." I said

"My my no that is much to soon. How about thirty five." He challenged

"Fine thirty five but no more than that."

"Marvalous a wedding and its mine. Who shall we invite Bella?" He asked

"No one just us your brothers and the guard." I said sternly

"Of course privacy. I'll tell Giana to get everything ready for tomorrow."

I kissed his hand and walked out. Caius didn't join me that afternoon maybe Aro sent him to do something. The next day we got married had a couple of humans to celebrate.

It was almost the worst day of my life.

**25 years later.**

"Concentrate harder do it!" He yelled

"I'm trying!" I said

"Your not trying hard enough he is still here!"

"I need a break." I told him

"Fine take one!"

Once I heard Aro say this on the other side of the castle I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. These past twenty years Aro has been torturing me making me try to develop new powers and making the ones I already have even more powerful.

He thinks I'm something more than a vampire and I need to develop more powers. Because and quote 'I cant be married to someone as useless as you' its torture. Never did I think a vampire can feel tired but I was.

Besides the power shield, telekinesis, and me being able to send thoughts I have developed two more powers. I can become invisible and see bits of the future I'm still not to the same rate as Alice which angers Aro.

Since I could spread my shield and shield others he has had me enhance that to the point where I could block half of the city if I wanted to. Aro thinks that since i could become invisible I could turn others invisible thats what I was trying to do now. Caius and Aro were at the other side of the castle and i had to try to not only make myself but Caius invisible but not get Aro.

I was lying on the ground when a cold hand touched my surprisingly warm face.

"Bella come on I'll help you to your room." Caius said

"I hate that room I hate that man." I stated

"I know come on."

Caius led me to mine and Aro's room I sat down on a chair.

"If I were human I would be dead by now." I stated

"I know Bella I'm sorry." He sympathized

"Why doesn't he try to expand his powers?" I asked

"I know, I know, but we cant do anything. He is threatening to tell the Cullens then kill you in front of them."

"Yes I know. That's why I put up with this." I told him

"You do know that if I could help you I would." He said

I sighed "Yeah I know."

"Caius, Bella, Aro has called a meeting." Jane said

"Thanks Jane."

Jane treated me a bit better maybe because she felt sorry for the way Aro treated me. Caius stood and helped me stand also. We walked and found a very angry Aro pacing waiting for us.

"Finally! Isabella you cant afford to take breaks. I will not be married to someone usless."

"Why did you call us Aro?" I asked

"We have to call every vampire we know."

"Why?" asked Marcus who was standing in a corner.

"We are in a war?" I asked

"What do you mean a way what kind of war?" asked Caius

"The Romanians have joined the armies of newborns in the south of the United States and plan to overtake us." He said angrily

"So we have to call everyone else why?"

"We don't know how many or how strong are they or even if they have any powers. We need help we need to see who is on our side." He told us

"Every vampire?" I asked.

"Yes every vampire."

I sighed "Yes but surely every vampire but them."

"No Isabella even the Cullens since they provide the powers you have failed to show me."


	26. meeting of vampires

**dun dun dun this is the chapter you've all been waiting for the return of the cullens. they dont do much talking thought. anyway i didnt get very many reviews and im seriously going to keep the next chapter for ransom if you dont review. so please do. enjoy**

I would sit a minute then stand another. Today was the day every one was supposed to get here. I was thinking of disappearing but apparently Aro knew what I wanted to do.

"No funny business Isabella you will be presented as my wife and you will smile and be happy like any other woman would be in your place." He demanded

_Yeah right._ I thought.

It was mandatory for every vampire aside from the Romanians and the army to come. If they did not come the Volturi would go track them down and kill them. And since noone wanted trouble with the Volturi they all agreed to come.

"Ah marvelous so many friends. Biggest vampire meeting ever."

The meeting was to take place in a big empty basement type room that Aro usually tortured me in. Today although it would be a few hours before everyone got here I was not liberated from my torture. As Aro stood aside talking to himself he had me trying to develop mind reading. I was supposed to try to read Jane's mind who was placed in the great hall.

I concentrated hard my whole body was shaking. I knew I'd be sweating like a pig if I was still alive. I felt as though my head would explode from the pain. I had learned to extend my brain a lot further then normal. So much that I was able to develop new powers. But that didn't come cheap it brought pain and exhaustion. But mostly pain.

"Have you managed to do it?" He asked

I only shook my head I didn't want to break the concentration.

"Why not."

It took me twenty five years to develop two more powers and push the three that I had to the limit, and he expected me to learn how to read minds in a day.  
I heard him move but did not feel when he was next to me.

"Your worthless." before I knew it my concentration had been broken by Aro pushing me on the ground.

Aro kicked me hard on the side sending me crashing to the other side more than five hundred feet away. It was a really big room. But it was empty and that's what I needed I tended to break things when I push my powers to a limit.

"Aro!"

As I got up I saw Caius ran towards Aro.

"Take it easy on her some one could see." Caius said

Aro looked at me then at Caius and nodded. Just then Trish... Gianna had been disposed of after so many years stepped in.

"They've started to arrive."

"Perfect."

All the guard and the family were in the conference room waiting for everyone to arrive according to Aro we needed to make a grand entrance. I was fidgeting with my robes thinking of the Cullens. Maybe if I kept my head down and didn't look up they wouldn't know it was me. Of course I was going to be presented as his wife. What would they think? Do they not even care any more?

Probably not its been twenty five years they have probably forgotten about me already. Like I've- no I haven't forgotten about them.

Trish stepped in and gave us a smile. "It's time every one is here."

Caius grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze he smiled then got in his place. The guard would walk in first followed by Caius and Marcus then me and Aro unfortunately hand in hand.

I took a deep breath as Aro roughly grabbed my hand. I was never a religious person but I wanted so bad to kneel down and pray.

3rd person pov

Edward was in his room in a corner like he did every day and thought of Bella.  
There was a knock on his door and he stood to answer.

"Edward the guard from the Volturi just called we have to go to Italy now.." said Alice in a rush

"I'm not going." He said dryly

"You have to Edward its mandatory they'll kill you." Alice stated

"Let them it's what I want."

"Edward what happened with Bella was your fault." Alice said

Edward went towards his black couch that was on the south side of the room.

"I need her Alice I don't know if she's dead or alive or where she is..."

"I wish I could help. She put a force field around me. We know its not the wolves she never even knew them."

"I'm still not going Alice." Edward said firmly

"Please Edward do it for Esme." Alice looked at Edward with a pleading face and waited til' he nodded.

"Thanks Edward pack a suit case we wont need much." She said

Each one of the Cullens made their way towards the Seattle airport. They next day they arrived at the Italian airport and made there way towards Volterra. When they got there a woman named Trish directed them to where the meeting would take place. When they arrived they saw that they were not the only ones that were called. The basement was filled with nomads and covens like the one from Denali.

"What do you think its about Edward?" Asked Emmett as he pulled Rosalie into a tight hug when he saw a nomad vampire wink at her.

"Edward."

All the cullens turned to look at Edward who was concentrating deeply.

"Do you smell that?" he told them.

The Cullens sniffed and found a scent that smelled like Bella but not quite...

"It kinda smells like Bella." said Jasper.

They all looked around the room hoping to find Bella. Just then the door opened and the guard and the family walked in at the very end were Aro and Bella.

"Bella!" they all whispered.

Bella's POV

We opened the door and walked in I heard the room silence. I tried not to look I kept my eyes glued to the ground in front of me.

"Welcome everyone! I am sure that you are all curious as to why I have called you here and I will tell you that but first I'd like to make an announcement. I'd like to present to you my wife of about twenty years Isabella Marie Swan or as I like to call her Bella, because she is so beautiful. Now now Bella don't be shy say hello."

I took a deep breath and raised my head as I opened my eyes they automatically found the Cullen family that was standing in the center.

"Hello to you all I welcome you to our home." I said to everyone

"Isn't she beautiful we are sorry we did not want to invite you to our wedding but we wanted to keep things small and private only our friends and my family."

He turned to look at me then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It took me all the power that I had not to start gagging if a vampire could right then and there.

"Now I must tell you why I've called you. It seems that there is an Army forming down at the south they have joined forces with the Romanians. We have heard that there are roughly one hundres and thirty five vampires, and the numbers are rising. The Romanians are training them making them powerful. And now my friends I must ask you for your help. So we can over throw that family together."

They all started talking at once. I resumed looking at the floor and only listened. Some were agreeing but some wanted no part in this war.

"Now I would like to know who would like to help." He said

"My coven and I would be pleased to help." I looked up and saw a beautiful vampire with strawberry hair. I figured from the Denali coven.

"Ah lovely the Denali coven."

"We would also like to help," I knew that voice it was Rick he was standing by Eric, Dillan, Victoria and Rina oh and also Kendyl.

"Ah the Carmichael and Hendrix coven lovely any others?" Aro asked

"We would like to extend our help Aro." I heard a familar voice say

"The Cullen coven lovely. Its set then."

I didn't dare look at them. I kept my head down the remainder of Aros speech.


	27. the kiss

**IM SO SORRY IM A HORRIBLE PERSON. but in my defense ITS ALL MY BETAS FAULT haha jk. See this chapter is in honor of megan cause it was her birthday many many weeks ago. so i sent it to her but she was having computer problems and i didnt get it till now. anyway its the longest chapter ive written so be happy haha. and every one say happy late birthday to megan!**

Edward's pov

Bella.

I had to blink several times. Though I did not need to make sure it was Bella. My family and I seemed to be in shock.

Then we heard it, we heard when Aro introduced Bella as his wife. A growl irrupted through my chest. I tried to make my way through the crowd of vampires towards Bella. I wanted. No needed an explanation. I felt Emmett and Jasper hold me back while Carlisle tried to sooth me.

'Edward call down we will talk to them later don't make a scene.' Carlisle kept repeating this over and over in his thoughts..

'Edward I know that this seems bad but maybe it isn't,' thought Alice.

'Edward calm down people are going to start staring.' thought Rosalie.

Throughout Aro's speech Emmett and Jasper kept their hold on me. I looked at Bella throughout the speech. She kept looking at the ground not looking up once.

Had she been here all this time. Was she here when we came looking for her twenty five years ago? But I hadn't smelt or seen her. Had they hid her? Maybe she was happy with Aro maybe she enjoyed his company maybe she forgot about me and is now in love with Aro.

Maybe my love has moved on.

I don't judge her of course. I had pushed her away I had once again overreacted and tried to protect her. I always wanted the best for her. And maybe this is the best. But no one normal could be happy with the Volturi but then again Bella wasn't normal she was extraordinary.

Every one started talking at once. Aro had stopped talking. Had I missed everything he said.

"Now I would like to know who would like to help." said Aro.

I turned to my family.

"Help with what?"

"Edward weren't you listening?" said Esme.

"No I was a tad preoccupied." I stated

"Yeah looking at Bella." laughed Jasper.

"Enough, Edward apparently there is a war. An army has begun in the south led by the Romanians and they want to fight the Volturi . They need extra help since they don't know what powers they may have or how many."

"We have to join." we have to help I thought.

"Edward there's a lot to risk."

"I know but we have to. Bella is there and she is part of our family, whether she's happy else where or not." I sad

"But... Edward..." I interrupted Esme before she could finish.

I could here their thoughts they'd rather not enter. Have no part of it. Esme was petrified that something would happen to any of us and Carlisle, she wouldn't know how to go on if something happened to us.

Rosalie although she loved Bella like a sister now she was scared of losing her, and Alice and Esme they were the friends she had never had as a child. Then Emmett if the love of her life died she would die in war also she wouldn't be able to find another reason to live.

Alice's top concern was Jasper. Jasper and Alice's love was stronger that maybe even Carlisle and Esme's. She wouldn't care if she died as long as Jasper was okay. Then me she was concerned about me. Out of the family our friendship was the strongest we were really in reality like brother and sister.

Carlisle being or coven leader of course made the final decision and if anyone died because he said yes he would feel guilty of killing a mate, a family member, and a friend. Then his wife Esme the woman he loved. He couldn't live without her.

Emmet wanted to kick butt, but was worried he looks tough on the outside but is really soft in the inside. He didn't and couldn't lose Rosalie. He would die. He started thinking about intimate thoughts of him and Rosalie. Then thought of how much he would miss not just those times but the fact that he wouldn't be able to go hunting or look at her when she wasn't looking like he always did if something happened to her or him.

Jasper thoughts revolved around Alice. He couldn't lose her he would go mad he would die, he wouldn't have a reason to live.

Then I felt guilty for pressuring them into something so terrible. I couldn't have them do it.

"Its okay ill do it on my own."

"My coven and I would be pleased to help." I knew that voice it was Tanya.

"Ah lovely, the Denali coven." said Aro.

"We would also like to help," it was Bella's old boyfriend and the rest of her coven.

"Ah the Carmichael and Hendrix coven lovely any others?" Aro asked

"We would like to extend our help Aro." Carlisle told him

I turned and couldn't believe it. I heard the thoughts of my family. They were shocked and scared. Carlisle had offered our help. But all our thoughts ended in one thought it was something we had to do.

"The Cullen coven lovely. Its set then."

Aro dismissed everyone else and pretty soon it was only the three covens and the Volturi and their guard. But most importantly Bella.

Bella's pov

Every one was gone I was surely going to be forced to talk and make contact now.

"Well I'm very glad with the turn out all three covens and our couple here all have really great powers. Spectacular even."

Aro paced back and forth. While I kept my eyes on the floor.

'Don't look up don't look up' I kept repeating myself this in my head but it didn't work. I looked up.

Every one except the Denali coven was looking at me.

"Now Bella my adorable wife its your turn."

"Sorry Aro," Aro shot me a look "darling its my turn for what?"

"Say something to these wonderful volunteers." He encouraged

I felt someone behind me and by the smell I knew it was Ciaus.

"Go on." he whispered. He and I both knew that it was best for me to go on with this charade Aro was pulling.

"Yes ummmm welcome to our home. I um we are grateful that you have offered to help us in this umm difficult time. If you happen to know any thing that may be useful feel free to share it with us. This room we are in is open for practice. And ill have Trish show you to your rooms."

"Wonderful darling now everyone follow me as I fetch Trish so she can show you your rooms. Bella Caius you know what to do."

Aro had warned me that even though there were other vampires around I had to continue with my "lessons" as he called it.

Today I was trying to make Caius invisible and try to read his mind.

We decided to try the invisibility part first since I can actually make myself invisible and I had never actually read someone's mind.

"Come on Bella we have to make process or Aro will be really mad at you."

"I don't see why we are doing this anyway. I only ever did it because Aro would threaten to tell the Cullens, they know now why should I continue this." I stated

Caius sighed and walked towards me. "Aro said you might say that."

"And I'm guessing he told you to tell me something right."

"Right. He said that if you didn't do it he wasn't going to kill you." He said

"I figured that much."

"Come on Bella lets start again."

I concentrated hard. I mad myself invisible then I tried to spread the force towards Caius I was shaking at this point though he couldn't see it. I felt myself getting weaker, I placed my hands on my knees as I tried to steady myself.

"Its alright Bella just concentrate you can do it."

"I. don't. think. I can." I was barely able to say this I had to pause after every word.

I felt as though I couldn't find my voice I couldn't even breath even though I didn't need to.

"Yes you can! Bella your strong enough! You can do it." He yelled

I saw how Caius's feet vanishes then it spread to his knees.

"Caius. Look."

"Your doing it Bella!"

In two seconds three things happened. The Cullen's walked into the room.

Two Caius completely vanished and three I became so weak I couldn't be invisible and I collapsed.

"Bella!"

Caius and the Cullen's ran to me and helped me up.

"Bella," said Caius. "Are you okay."

He sat on the floor next to me and pulled me to his lap.

I nodded. "I did it Caius I didn't think I would be able to."

"You did Bella I told you your strong."

I leaned on his chest and closed my eyes to rest. I was tired.

"Umm Bella were you just invisible?"

I didn't open my eyes but I knew who was talking to me. "Yes Jasper I was invisible."

"Bella I thought you only had three powers." Rosalie asked me this.

"Over the past twenty five years I've been able to expand the three powers I had to their limit and I have developed two more but they aren't as strong and I'm in the process of developing another."

"Bella are you doing this because you want to or because you have to."

"Edward don't ask questions that I cant answer go to your wife." I said

"Bella I….." I interrupted him I didn't want to see or talk to him.

"Caius,"

"Yes Bella," he answered.

"Make him leave." I demanded

"Edward I think its best you leave."

"I want to talk to her." He argued

I kept my eyes closed I didn't want to see his face. It could kill me.

"She's weak leave her alone."

I didn't hear a response but I heard when he left.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Were you here when we came to look for you twenty five years ago?" She asked

"Yes Alice I was."

After that Caius made the Cullens leave.

After they left I dry sobbed for what seemed for ever and Caius comforted me.

"Bella its okay."

"No its not he and Tanya are probably happily married. They probably went on their anniversary before they were called here. I'm not stupid I know that's why Edward joined the war after Tanya decided she wanted to join the war, because he probably cant  
stand to live without her."

"Bella calm down I'm here for you I……"

"BELLA! CAIUS! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" he pointed to me and Caius.

I was sitting on his lap my head on his chest. When I had started sobbing he had pulled me on him to calm me down.

"Aro I was weak and he was helping me." I stated

"I see, at least tell me you have made progress."

We both stood up.

"Yes I managed to turn him invisible but I could only hold it for two seconds before I became too weak and collapsed."

"Show me."

"I……."

But Caius cut me off. "I don't think she could do it again she is too weak."

"Do it." He demanded

If I could have cried I would have. I didn't think I could do it again it was too terrible.  
I turned myself invisible then tried to Caius invisible but it was hard. I was too weak. I only was able to spread the invisibility shield to his knees before I collapsed again.

Caius rushed to me but Aro took a step back.

"Pitiful Caius come with me we need to talk."

I laid there for about 10 minutes before I heard someone walk in.

"Caius are you back."

"Its not Caius."

"Edward?"

"Bella we need to talk." He said

"No Edward I don't want to talk to you."

Though I was still weak I got up and tried to leave but Edward stopped me.

"Edward let me go."

"No Bella i'll never let you go again."

And he kissed me and the crazy part is that I kissed him back.


	28. The war

**Id like to say I'm sorry for not updating. I know excuses excuses. But while I waited to write this chapter I wondered if I should go on with this story longer or let it go. And I decided its time for this story to come to an end. I'm planning Maybe one or two more chapters after this. It makes me sad that this story is over, because I never thought that it would turn out this long and with so many reviews from wonderful people. So any way on a happier not you will get the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. But then again thats coming closer to the end. **

**well read and review =)/=(**

After about two minutes I realized this was wrong. Edward was married, and I was married. This couldn't happen.

"Edward no," I said as I pushed him away.

"Why Bella? Why?" he asked as his eyes darted from my eyes, to my lips, to my cheeks, and to my hair. As if he was memorizing every detail of my face.  
"Its not right." I stated

"But.."

"Bye Edward," I interrupted.

I didn't look at his face as I walked out. I ran around the castle trying to find Caius. It seemed he had left the castle, and I was beggining to lose hope. Then I saw him, he was walking out of the conference room.

"Caius! Caius I need to talk to you," I shouted as I waved an arm in the air.

He raised his head and looked at me. His eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Bella," he said and walked away.

I looked at him with confusion as he walked and turned the corner. Why did he ignore me like that? Am I starting to annoy him or something? I know I had been moping, but I thought our friendship could overcome that.

I turned and walked into the conference room. There at the far end of the room was Aro pacing back and forth.

"Hello Aro, I just saw Caius he was acting weird do you know what's wrong?" I asked him.

He shrugged and smiled. "Well not really we only discussed the fact that he needed to stay away from you but that shouldn't make him mad."

"What! Aro…Why...How… Aro!"

"Dear Isabella. I believe he has started to get quite taken with you." He said

"He's my friend!" I retorted

"No Isabella he doesn't just want to be your friend, and you too are getting a little too close for my liking. Don't fool around with me Bella. That is not wise. You should know that."

"So let me get this straight Aro I have to be your slave, you get to kill me which I obviously do not object to, but in the time that I am here I'm not aloud a friend."

"Of course you're aloud a friend, try Jane for instance I find her quite charming."

"Then you befriend her!"

"Now now Bella lower your voice. And I'm going to ask you to leave. I don't have time for unimportant things we have a war to plan." He scolded

"You have a war to plan." I emphasized. "It's not mine, they hate you not me."

"Well you are married to me I'm afraid its your war now too."

I couldn't take it any longer, I turned and ran out of the room. Was dying worth this. Was dying really worth this pain and misery, couldn't I just get this over with. Couldn't they kill me now? Maybe I'd die during the war. Hopefully I'd die during the war.  
I was in my room for a while when I heard yelling.

"GET BELLA!"

"DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!"

"KILL THEM!"

"JANE! NO! COME BACK!"

I ran out of my room. The screams hadn't been in the castle that much I could tell. As I ran to the entrance I saw the Cullen's running up ahead.

"Alice, Rosalie!" I yelled. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Carlisle thinks the war started," said Alice.

"Its time to fight Bella," whispered Rosalie.

"Be careful you guys." I said and gave them a quick hug.

"You too Bella," they both said. And with that they ran out the door with the other Cullens. I sure hoped they would be alright.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward. I hadn't noticed that he wasn't with the Cullens.

"Bella,"

"Edward," I caught him off. "We have to go."

"Bella please let me talk," he didn't wait for me to answer, he only went on. "Bella I love you. I always have, and I know I'm a idiot. I know it. But everything I ever did was for you, because I wanted you to be happy and I wanted to protect you. Bella I'm not married to Tanya. I don't love her, I have never loved her. These years have been hell without you. I wanted to tell you all this just in case something happens to me Bella. And I understand you love Aro that's alright, but please forgive me. Please." He looked at me with begging eyes.

"I- there is nothing to forgive Edward. Your intentions were good." I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I knew it would only hurt him in the end. After all I'm married and I'm going to die soon.

"Bella…" I cut him off.

"We have to go. There is a war going on." he only nodded and left.

I knew I had hurt him. But he would be hurt the other way too. This was the best for us, though it did make me happy to hear that he loved me.

As I walked out I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Building's and house's were torn down and there were fires where the torn vampires were being burned. I just hoped that they weren't any from our side.

I walked a little bit more into view and was knocked down by a vampire. She had short brown hair, and fiery red eyes. Before I could react she twisted my wrist and tore off my left hand. I yelled loudly. I was about to turn myself invisible when Edward grabbed the brown headed vampire and threw her off of me.

He moved fast dodging her when she tried to get him. Then he snuck behind her and twisted her neck. I closed my eyes not wanting to see. When I opened them is saw Edward throwing a last foot in the fire.

He bent down and gave me my left hand. I closed my eyes once again, not wanting to see how it reattached itself to my arm. When I was sure it was over I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded still recovering from the shock.

"Bella I have to go. Esme is in trouble. I can hear her, but please be careful."

"You too," I whispered as he ran behind a building.

I heard a growl from behind me but was too smart this time. I turned myself invisible and caught him in mid air, he looked surprised. I took the opportunity to throw him against a wall. He was good looking, with short black hair, I pushed the thought aside as I tore off one of his arms and tossed it in the fire.

I felt awful but did it anyway. He struggled but couldn't do much without an arm. When I tore off his other he was completely helpless. I finished him off and ran, looking around for the Cullens, my family, and Caius.

I stayed invisible as I searched. I saw Alec running the other way with many other members of the guard. He looked upset. We had lost someone I knew it just by the look on his face.

I knew that I could do much more being invisible and having the powers that I had. It was such a blur vampires running everywhere, vampires screaming, vampires sobbing. Pieces of them were flying everywhere, being tossed into the fires that were around. I had managed to kill more that ten of them. Then it was quiet.

Had we finished? Had we won? I knew it was safe to show myself. I found myself alone. I ran looking for someone anyone. Finally I found them they were all standing in the plaza standing by a fire, the greatest fire of them all. Mostly all of them were sobbing. Alec and Demitri were sobbing pushing aside their pride. Esme was on the floor screaming and sobbing. As I looked around I saw that several people were missing.

"What happened?" I whispered but still they all heard.


	29. The Dream

**_PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Okay guys when you read this chapter please dont stop because it get bad please! there will be a twist at the end! It might not end how you think its going to end. Okay also this is the last chapter, BUT there will be an epilouge so hopefully you guys read that too. Any way this feels wierd so i hope to get many many reviews to make me feel better. **

As I looked around I saw Carlisle trying to lift Esme off the ground.

"My child! Carlisle not again!"

Jasper was hugging Alice, she looked heart broken, while Jasper had no emotion on his face. Emmett looked as though he was in pain and Rosalie couldn't stop sobbing. I kept looking around noticing six vampires were missing.

Jane, Victoria, Aro, Caius, Ricky and most importantly, Edward, were missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

I had barely finished my question when Alice flung herself at me.

"Bella he's gone!" She told me.

'NO! NO! NO! NO!' I thought 'HE CANT BE GONE!' though I was sure of the answer I had to ask.

"Gone where Alice?" I asked through gritted teeth. Praying to god that she wouldn't say what I was dreading.

"Where ever dead vampires go I suppose," she whispered looking at the flames in front of us.

The flames that Esme was kneeling next to sobbing. Without thinking I launched myself at the flames.

"EDWARD! EDWARD NO! COME BACK EDWARD!" I hadn't reached the flames jasper and Emmett held me back as I tried to launch myself at them repeatedly. "EDWARD I LOVE YOU! IM SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT WHEN WE TALKED! I LOVE YOU EDWARD COME BACK PLEASE! EDWARD DON'T GO! DON'T GO YOU CANT LEAVE ME! YOU CANT. YOU CANT LEAVE ME NOT AGAIN YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! EDWARD! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND PEOPLE DON'T LEAVE THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE!" I was sobbing and yelling while I said this.

I tried to launch myself toward the flames once again. I had to be with him I had to. He couldn't just leave me like that. I had to follow him. I had to be with him.

In the back round I could hear the Cullens sobbing harder.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled trying to get away from Jasper and Emmett.

"I HAVE TO FOLLOW HIM! I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM! HE CANT JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT HE CANT! HE-HE-HE…… HE SAID HE LOVED ME! YET HE LEFT ME! YOU DON'T JUST LEAVE SOMEONE YOU LOVE YOU JUST DON'T! EDWARD! I CAN'T LIVE WHILE YOUR GONE I CAN'T. I MAY NOT HAVE SHOWED IT BUT I CAN'T! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! DAMMIT EDWARD COME BACK! YOU CANT DIE!"

Emmett tightened his grip on me. "Bella, Bella stop! Bella he's gone! You can't do this to yourself to us Bella your family!"

"NO HE CAN'T BE GONE HE CANT BE!" I yelled. "EDWARD! EDWARD I LOVE YOU! JUST COME BACK! COMEBACK TO ME EDWARD! I LOVE YOU!"

"Bella stop this is unbearable, I know you'll miss him we all will but he is gone." said Jasper pulling me away from the flames.

"Your hurting yourself Bella," said Rosalie as she knelt down beside me and stroked my face with her hand.

"Bella be strong," said Carlisle.

Esme and Alice couldn't say anything. They were both so close to Edward that they were at a loss for words.

But he couldn't leave. He couldn't. I never got to tell him I loved him back. And now all I wanted to do was jump in those flames and follow him so I could be with him. In heaven or heck but be with him and I would be happy. Just so I can tell him I love him.

"Lets take her away," murmured Carlisle.

I felt how Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle pulled me away.

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME!" I struggled against their grasp and clawed the ground trying to push myself to the fire.

"I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM! I HAVE TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM! EDWARD CAN YOU HEAR ME I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU EDWARD! I ISABELLA SWAN LOVE ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL EDWARD CULLEN!"  
-----

One year later

-----

"Bella, Bella please come out its been a year." She begged

It had been a year since it happened. Yet it feels like it was only yesterday. The pain is as real and as excruciating as it was the day it happened. I cant leave his room. The day after it happened I took a plane there. And I locked my self in the room. Emmett knocked down the door to get in. But still its been a year and I haven't left. The Cullens bring me blood in jars because I haven't hunted in a year. I've begged for the Cullens to kill me but they wont. So I here I am suffering.

"Bella!" I looked up. I had forgotten Alice was there.

"Huh?"

"Bella get over it. We were all sad but he have to accept it he is gone."

"What would you do if it was Jasper that was dead Alice?" My temper was starting to rise.

"Its not the same." She argued

"HOW ISNT IT ALICE YOU LOVE JASPER I LOVE EDWARD! YOU HEAR ME EDWARD I LOVE YOU! AND YOU LEFT ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"Bella, please wake up please!" I heard a voice sobbing and shaking me awake.

'Did I pass out?' I thought. 'Could vampires pass out?'

"Charlie! Charlie stop I think she's waking up." said a recognizable voice.

In fact I recognized that voice too well. But it can't be he's dead, and Charlie he is dead too. He died a long time ago.

"Edward go get Carlisle!"

I opened my eyes slowly because of the harsh light. My vision was blurry but as I looked around. As I looked around I saw that I was in a white room. I tried to move but couldn't. As I looked down I saw I was connected to many wires. As I looked around again I saw Carlisle looking at me. He looked tired and skinny. He also had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked.

Charlie blinked a couple of times. "Of course not Bella, and we are so glad you aren't." his face showed signs of relief and happiness.

"But your dead. and I'm a vampire, and Edward's dead. He died at the war in Volterra."

"Bella calm down…" I had tried to get up.

And then he walked in. He stared at me for two whole seconds then left, looking sad and ashamed.

"You've given us quite a scare Bella," said Carlisle. "Everyone will be glad to hear your okay, they've all felt so guilty."

"What happened?"

Had it all been a dream? It had felt so real.

"Bella honey," Charlie grabbed my hand. "Four months after Edward left you, you became depressed. You were depressed before but you just got all the more depressed. I guess you realized he wasn't coming back," he took a deep breath. "So that weekend we had gotten in a fight. And you went to Port Angeles with Jessica. She said you had approached some men and you left with them. She was scared she ran, by the time she had gotten back to Forks to call me, you had gotten drunk, they had beaten and raped you. After that you entered shock. Your depression had gotten so much worse, that you tried to kill yourself, you jumped off a cliff. Luckily, Jacob Black saw you jump and ran after you. He brought you to us, but you had hit your head, that afternoon you entered a coma. You've been in a coma for six months. Edward and his family returned a week after you jumped."

I stayed shocked. It had all been a dream. Edward really had left me though, and that was a disappointment. And he still might not love me.

Carlisle made sure I was okay and left for the night. Charlie was going to go home for the night he needed to call Renee. I couldn't sleep so I tossed and turned for a couple of hours.

"Bella," I heard his velvety voice from a corner of the room.

I turned my head to where the sound came from. "Edward," I whispered.

"Bella, why?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" I asked

"Bella I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Edward."

"How can you Bella?" he walked closer to me.

"How can I what?"

"How can you forgive me so easily?" he asked. I could see his face now. It was as perfect as ever. "After what I did, after how I lied to you, look what happened to you."

"I can forgive you Edward, because I love you too much to not to. And if you don't love me I understand that now, I cant force you to love me."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Bella you believed me didn't you? Bella I love you. I always loved you, I love you now, and I will love you for the rest of eternity."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. It had seemed like such a long time since I had kissed him, in my dream or not. After a while I needed air and pushed away from Edward gasping.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

"I don't know Edward. What I do know though is that I want to be with you forever. And only time can make me believe that you love me."

"Well then lets make time," he then got off of my bed, and knelt down on one knee to the side of it. "I, Edward Cullen, love you Isabella Swan so much that there are no words to describe it, but there are actions. Bella will you marry me?" He then took out a dark blue box and opened it that contained the most magnificent ring I had ever seen.

I nodded once and said "Yes, Edward I'll marry you."

With that he slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me.


End file.
